Homecoming
by CrazyJan57
Summary: Victoria and Diego arrive home from their stay in Madrid. This is the final story of my trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**HOMECOMING**

Disclaimer – I don't own the rights, Zorro Productions Inc does - I just like to play with the characters.

Plot - Victoria and Diego arrive home after two and a half years away in Spain.

This is the final story in the Forever Zorro Trilogy.

I had several ideas on how to end this trilogy but I realised that if I included everything that I would like, our favourite couple would have to be in Spain for 5 years or longer and not the 2 years that I had intended. I have changed the format of this story, I didn't want the story to be set entirely in Spain so I have written it in the present, with Victoria and Diego arriving home, with flashbacks to a number of events in their two year stay in Madrid. Some of the flashbacks may seem to be out of order but it depends on the person and situation prior to the flashback and not every chapter has a flashback. I have kept the present in the correct time order. I hope it's not too confusing to read.

The flashbacks are in italics.

Rated - M

* * *

Chapter 1

Doña Victoria de la Vega smiled lovingly and with great pride at the sight of her husband leaning against the ship's railing as he held their small son, Edmund de la Vega, in his arms. She had come on deck from their cabin in search of them and she found herself standing still and watching them, with love overflowing her heart.

She couldn't believe how fast the last two and a half years had passed. It seemed like it was only yesterday when Diego had revealed to her that he was the masked bandit, Zorro. And of their swift marriage three days later in order for him to leave for Spain to take up his appointment as Associate Professor at Madrid University. So much had happened in those years and she didn't regret one single moment.

Don Diego de la Vega was pointing out the coastline to his nineteen month old son. Edmund was the image of his father, with dark hair, blue eyes and with a cheeky grin that would one day, win and break the hearts of many young senoritas. Diego's heart had gone out to his son the first second he saw him. He never thought that being a father would be so overwhelming, his love for his child was boundless.

Diego saw movement out of the corner of his eye, turned and saw his wife gazing at them with love shining from her eyes and he smiled back. His love for Victoria had grown even deeper over the years and he couldn't imagine his life without her. Dios, she's so beautiful' he thought. She had given him wonderful news last night that she was again with child. He held out his hand as Victoria carefully crossed the rolling deck to him and clasped his hand as they stared out over the blue water, towards their homeland. Both wondered, not for the first time, how different it would be, now that California was under Mexican rule.

When the Mexican army came through Los Angeles seven months ago, Captain Francisco Escalante had been given the option of relocating back to Spain as a foreign officer or to resign from the Spanish military and swear an oath of allegiance to Mexico. Needless to say Francisco resigned, he had recently married a local senorita and wished to stay in Los Angeles. He had lost his military rank but had kept his position as Alcalde, until such time as the new government decided to place their own officer in the pueblo. But since Francisco was very well-respected by the citizens of Los Angeles and ran a tight garrison, there was no immediate need to replace him.

Diego shifted Edmund into his left arm so that he could place his right arm around her. "I love you querida." he whispered causing a small shiver of delight in his wife.

"I love you too Diego." she whispered back, she placed her hand on her still smooth stomach. 'Oh please let nothing happen with this baby' she pleaded silently as a small shudder went through her body. Diego felt her tremors and pulled her closer.

Over the two and a half years there had been much happiness, love and passion between them. They had a couple of misunderstandings but there was one tragedy which had devastated them. Five months ago, Victoria suffered a miscarriage.

"Querida, everything will be fine this time." he whispered.

Victoria nodded. "I hope so Diego." as she leant into his embrace, as their thoughts drifted back to that terrible day.

* * *

_Diego __had just finished a lecture on chemistry and was walking back to the office he shared with Professor Martez, when he saw his good friend, Miguel waiting for him._

_He grinned widely. "Miguel, it's good to see you...Dios what's wrong?" he asked. The look of sorrow on Miguel's face made him go cold. "Victoria..." he gasped, thinking the worst._

_Miguel placed his hands on Diego's shoulders. "Diego, Victoria is okay but...oh I don't how to say it..."_

"_Just say it Miguel." Diego hissed through clenched teeth, he started to shake in fear of what could have happened._

"_You know that Margarite was having lunch with Victoria today, well Victoria started to have cramps...oh Diego, I'm so sorry." Miguel's voice was unsteady, his eyes moist by unshed tears._

_Diego was trembling harder. "The baby?" he whispered._

_Miguel shook his head. "I'm so sorry Diego."_

_Diego slumped down on the chair. "Madre de Dios. No, NO." He couldn't believe it, they were so thrilled when she found out that she was pregnant with their second child but now, for this to happen was unimaginable, it was too horrible to even think about_

"_I...I...I must go." Diego rose unsteadily to his feet and Miguel helped him._

_They reached Diego's two storey house just as the doctor was leaving. "Doctor, how is she?" Diego asked, his voice hoarse._

"_Don Diego, Doña Victoria is as well as can be expected. She has lost a lot of blood but I have managed to stop it. She will need time to heal." The doctor replied._

_Diego nodded. "But...will she be okay?"_

_The kindly doctor placed his hand on the younger man's arm. He had delivered their first child and had rarely seen such a devoted husband and wife. The bond between the couple was strong and he knew it would survive this tragedy. "Si, Don Diego, your wife is young and strong and she will recover but it will take some time. I have given her a sedative, so she should sleep for the next ten hours. I will come back tomorrow to check on her." __The doctor picked up his bag. "One more thing Don Diego, I must ask you to refrain from marital relations for a month, two would be preferable. Her body needs time to heal"._

_Diego nodded again. "And...do you...will Victoria...be able to have more children?"_

_The doctor nodded. "Yes, I believe so. I will know more in a couple of days."_

"_Thank you Doctor."_

_They shook hands as Miguel showed the doctor out._

_Margarite came down the stairs, her eyes red and puffy. "Oh Diego, I'm so sorry." she sobbed as she hugged him tightly._

"_I'm...thankful that you...were here...with her when...when..." Diego shuddered, trying to hold back his grief._

"_Go to her Diego." Margarite said softly. _

_Diego nodded and raced up the stairs and into their room._

* * *

_Victoria stayed in bed for a week recovering. Diego was at a loss, she had become withdrawn, quiet. He didn't know what to do, of how to help her. He knew that she needed to grieve, they both did, but it seemed as though she was denying what had happened. He stayed in the house with her that week, his classes were taken over by Professor Martez._

_Victoria couldn't think, didn't want to think, the pain was too great. At first she felt pleased to have Diego around, fussing over her. He had been busy of late, marking exams, creating new experiments and she hadn't seen much of him. But soon she felt smothered by his love, his concern._

_It was almost two weeks after the miscarriage that Victoria finally broke down. __Diego was home early from classes and was again fussing over her, wanting to know if she required anything when she snapped. "Diego, will you stop it." she said angrily._

_He looked up, surprised at her anger. "Stop what mi preciosa?"_

"_Stop fussing over me. I'm sick of it. I'm fine Diego. I don't need to be fussed over this like." she yelled at him._

"_You're not fine Victoria, you need..." but he didn't get any further._

"_I am fine Diego, I don't need you to hold my hand every second of the day." she yelled again._

_Diego saw that her anger was becoming more hysterical and was very worried about her. But he knew that anger was part of the grieving process and that she had to let go of the anger, of the hurt, so they could heal. He held onto her arms. "Victoria, what we went through..."_

_Again she wouldn't let him continue as she shrugged off his hands. "Just leave me alone." she stalked out of the room._

"_Victoria." Diego called as he followed her out. He caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her tight._

"_Let me go." she hissed at him, she struggled to get away from him, to run away from her pain._

"_No, I won't let you go querida." he said quietly, hot tears burned his eyes as his own grief came forward. _

_She continued to struggle but his strong arms kept her immobile and before long she gave up, she stopped fighting. _

_He felt her resistance leave her. "Querida, we lost our baby, a wonderful precious gift." he was crying now._

_She sagged in his arms gasping, sobbing. "Our baby, our baby." she wailed. Her legs buckled and Diego lowered them down onto the floor as they held each other tightly as they finally gave into their grief, in heart-wrenching sobs._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ship docked at San Diego the following day and the de la Vegas had planned to stay in the bustling town overnight and travel home on the stagecoach the day after but Edmund had developed a slight fever and they decided to stay an extra couple of days so he could recover. However they had sent their heavy trunks on, with a note for Don Alejandro explaining their delay and that they would be on the next coach.

Most of the citizens of Los Angeles were eagerly awaiting the return of Doña Victoria and Don Diego from their time in Spain. There had been much speculation that Don Diego had, in fact been Zorro, which would explain Senorita Victoria's sudden shift of her love from the masked bandit to Don Diego. But none of the de la Vegas nor the Escalantes ever confirmed or denied it.

There were a few citizens who waited more eagerly than the rest of the population. Don Alejandro, his adopted grandson Don Felipe, Alcalde Francisco Escalante, his wife Elizabeth and his brother Ramon Escalante, the current tavern manager. They waited inside the tavern and were all excited that very shortly they would be a family once more and they would finally meet the newest addition to the de la Vega family.

Inside the dusty coach, Diego stared wide eyed out the window, with his son on his lap. He caught his wife's amused expression and he grinned sheepishly.

"You're like a big kid Diego." she teased.

"I'm guess I'm glad to be home Victoria." he whispered back. They were sharing the coach with another couple on their way further north.

Victoria squeezed his hand. "I'm happy to be home too."

Then the coach passed under the wooden sign and stopped outside the tavern.

Diego handed Edmund to Victoria and opened up the door and stepped down. The next thing he knew he was in his father's warm embrace. "Welcome home son." Don Alejandro voice caught with his emotions.

"I'm glad to be back. I've missed you father." his own voice unsteady.

"And I've missed you." Don Alejandro pulled back. "Now, where is my daughter and grandson?"

Diego smiled as he turned back and helped Victoria down, with their son in her arms.

"Dios." Don Alejandro muttered, tears welled with pride in his eyes as he saw his beautiful daughter carrying his gorgeous grandson.

"Father, this is Edmund." Victoria introduced, as he stared at the wonderful sight of the dark hair, blue eyed toddler.

"He's just perfect Victoria." he held out his arms and Victoria handed her son over to his grandfather.

Edmund looked curiously at this new person, liked what he saw, wrapped his small arms around his grandfather's neck and snuggled into him.

"Oh my." Don Alejandro held him gently, his eyes closed as he tried to hold back his emotions.

"Well father, I think you have won a heart there." Diego grinned.

"It's mutual Diego. He is exactly like you when you were his age, which means he is going to be trouble."

There was laughter and it broke the moment.

Victoria ran into her brothers' arms, hugging and laughing.

"My, aren't you the proper Doña." Ramon teased.

Victoria took a swipe to his arm. "You never did tell me about that mysterious Dona you were interested in." she replied.

Ramon blushed slightly and grinned. "Perhaps one day I will tell you."

"I'm glad that Madrid didn't change you too much sister." Francisco grinned.

She shook her head. "Not too much."

"Victoria, you remember Elizabeth don't you?" Francisco smiled lovingly as turned to his wife, who was obviously with child by the way her swollen belly showed through her clothes.

"Of course, hola Elizabeth." Victoria smiled warmly, remembering the young girl who had come to Los Angles many years ago, who had now grown into a very attractive young woman. She saw that they were very much in love.

"Welcome home Doña Victoria." Elizabeth said a little shyly.

"Oh please call me Victoria, we are all family here." She grinned as she gave the younger woman a hug.

Meanwhile Diego was hugging his adopted son tightly, and noticed that they were almost the same height now.

"I've missed you son." Diego said, his voice cracked with his emotions but what happened next, left him flabbergasted.

"I have missed you too father."

Diego's jaw dropped at hearing the soft tenor of his son's voice. He wasn't the only one.

Victoria gasped as she heard and moved next to Diego.

"Madre de dios, you can talk." Diego uttered in surprise.

"Si, I can father. Welcome home."

Tears sprung into Diego's eyes as he drew Felipe back into a fierce embrace. "I am so pleased Felipe, I knew you could speak again." He pulled back, both had tears running unashamedly down their faces. They each knew how long Felipe had wanted to speak. "I am so proud of you my son. How long has it been?"

"About a year, I wanted to surprise you when you got home." Felipe grinned.

"Oh you did, what a truly wonderful surprise."

"Felipe it's fantastic." Victoria said, giving him her own fierce hug.

Diego looked around at the others and saw that they all had a satisfied look about them. "You all know about this then." he asked a little suspiciously.

"Of course Diego, we all helped Felipe." Don Alejandro grinned.

He shook his head in amazement. "Well you certainly kept this a secret."

Don Alejandro snorted. "We learnt from the best, hey son." he smiled.

Diego grinned back.

"Victoria, would you like to see the tavern or would you prefer..." Ramon asked anxiously, he had come to enjoy running the tavern and he didn't want to hand it back without a fight but Edmund's whimpers saved him from an answer from his sister, an answer that she wasn't yet ready to give him.

"Ramon, I would love to see what you have done with the tavern but maybe in a day or so. I think right now someone needs a sleep."

Diego had his son in his arms, rocking gently, trying to calm Edmund, who was fussing tiredly.

"The carriage is around the corner, Diego." Don Alejandro said.

Diego nodded. "Gracias father. We'll take him home but perhaps everyone can come over for dinner tonight."

"Diego are you sure? I mean it's your first night home after the long voyage." Francisco said.

Victoria shook her head. "Its okay, we had several days in San Diego to rest and besides we want to see our family altogether."

* * *

They all gathered at the hacienda for dinner that night and soon the conversation turned to the trial of de Soto in Madrid twenty months ago.

"Diego, I still can't believe that you spoke on de Soto's behalf on his trial, considering that you were..." Don Alejandro stopped, he wasn't sure if everyone one at the table was aware of the secret.

Elizabeth spoke up. "Don Alejandro, I know who Zorro was, if that is what's worrying you."

"What!" Victoria was shocked. "How?"

"What makes you think you know the identity of Zorro?" Diego asked lightly as he took a sip of wine.

"Oh I worked it out years ago, Diego." Elizabeth said casually.

There were gasps of surprise and shock from around the table, causing Elizabeth to blush slightly, she wasn't use to all this attention. She looked directly in Diego's kind blue eyes. "Do you remember when my family first arrived here. We had just been robbed by bandits and they had beaten my father. Zorro came and he helped moved my father inside the house and then went to get the doctor, even though it was the middle of the day and it was very dangerous for him to do so."

Diego nodded, he did indeed remember that day and of the brave young girl who had brandished a pitchfork as she tried to protect her parents.

"Well from that day...I...I...developed a crush on Zorro." she blushed again.

"Elizabeth, don't tell me you joined the hero worship too? It was bad enough that my little sister had feelings for this masked man but for you as well." Francisco teased both his wife and his sister.

"Really Francisco, I was only seventeen and it was just a schoolgirl crush. Besides, everyone could see that he only had eyes for Victoria."

The two women shared a look of understanding, both grinned when they saw Diego redden slightly in embarrassment.

"But how did you put my son and Zorro together?" Don Alejandro wanted to know.

"You know that I love to draw?" she asked.

Heads nodded around the table, they all knew of her wonderful talent, some of her paintings were hanging in various haciendas in the area.

"Well I used to sketch Zorro whenever he appeared in the pueblo, but I also sketched others including Diego."

"Dios, you found out by drawing both of us." Diego was stunned, he knew that it could have ended so differently, if Elizabeth had shown just even one picture to anyone.

She nodded. "Si, I realised that you both had the same features of your lower face." she looked at Victoria and smiled. "I have kept some of the better sketches, especially of you and Zorro together. Perhaps one day you can see them and if you like any, you can have them."

Victoria smiled warmly. "I would love that."

Elizabeth continued. "But I want everyone to know that I would never tell a soul about this."

Diego nodded. "I know you won't and I thank you for that Elizabeth. Anyway, Zorro is gone for good." He paused and looked at his brother-in-law with a very wicked grin. They were the same age and had been friends as children. "Unless the Alcalde decides to enact unfair taxes or treat the people with little regard."

Francisco laughed. "Have no fear about that, I don't want to clash swords with him again and besides I don't want little z's slashed into my clothes, I can't afford it."

There was a lot of laughter around the table the Alcalde's comment.

"What about de Soto, Diego?" Don Alejandro asked shortly.

"Father, I never held any grudge against him." Diego stated.

"Son, he tried to kill you many times."

Diego shrugged. "But that doesn't mean I couldn't help Ignacio when he needed it. He is a man and deserved respect like any other. I had always believed he had the makings of a good leader but it was his obsessive dislike of Zorro, which eventually destroyed him."

He took a sip of wine trying to gather his thoughts as his father replied. "Perhaps Diego but I am not so sure that he would have made a good leader."

Ramon spoke up. "Did he ever find out who Zorro was?"

Diego nodded as Victoria reached out and touched his hand. She never quite understood the strange bond that had developed between the two old adversaries during the trial, but she knew that Diego had great compassion and he would always help those in need.

"During my testimony, Ignacio came to realise who Zorro was, and I thought he would hate me even more but somehow he accepted it, oh he was terribly shocked of course to find that the meek, book-loving, piano playing Diego de la Vega was in fact his arch rival, but the more time we spent together during the trial, the more we both came to understand each other, perhaps even respected each other a little...it's hard to explain." he shrugged.

There was a stunned silence at his confession.

"I think I understand Diego." Don Alejandro said quietly. "Those in battle sometimes find themselves having more in common with the enemy, then with those we leave behind. That they are doing their duty just as we are doing ours, there is a grudging respect for the other, at their ability, their bravado."

Father and son looked at each other, understanding flowed between them.

"So because of your testimony, he received lesser charges." Ramon said.

"Actually the charges were dropped in return that Ignacio would not seek public office again anywhere within the Spanish empire." Diego confirmed.

"Dios, that would be hard for an ambitious man like de Soto." Francisco said.

Diego nodded. "It ruined him. You know, he had changed a great deal and it was before he was even arrested here."

"What do you mean father?" Felipe spoke up, he had been listening so enthralled by his father's story of the man that they had led on a merry chase for many years, that he had forgotten that he could speak.

Diego took another sip of wine. "I noticed a change in him after he shot Gilberto to save me." he voice a little unsteady. He looked over at his father and saw a slight flicker of pain cross his face. In some ways both men were still grieving for the loss of the son and brother.

Victoria spoke up then. "I think you're right Diego, after that time, he rarely raised any taxes or harassed innocent people. He kept largely to himself in his office."

Diego nodded. "I knew as well, as Zorro wasn't needed as much. But he changed even more in Madrid. I think he realised just how close he had come to death and that it made him reflect on his life, of how he had treated people."

"Dios, you sound as though he had a complete change of heart." Don Alejandro said.

"I think he did. The last I heard Ignacio was in Marseilles, on his way to Paris. Apparently he has friends there and he hopes that they will be able to help him start a new life."

They ate in silence for a time, each with their own thoughts, when Victoria spoke up, wanting to lighten the mood. She winked at her husband. "Father, you know how you are always wanting more grandchildren."

Don Alejandro looked up in surprise. "Victoria, you're not...?" He grinned.

She smiled warmly at her father-in-law. "Si, by the end of the year, there will be a new addition to the family."

"Oh daughter that is fantastic news." Don Alejandro stood up, walked to his daughter-in-law and hugged her.

He shook his son's hand. "Congratulations son."

"Gracias father." Diego grinned back.

Everyone stood and hugged Victoria and patted Diego on the back.

Diego hugged his son. "You are going to have another baby brother or sister, Felipe."

Felipe chuckled. "I am still trying to come to terms with having a brother who is almost twenty years younger than me."

Diego laughed as Felipe continued. "I am so happy for you father. You and mother waited so long for this."

"Gracias son."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They had been home for three days when Victoria had trouble finding her husband. She looked everywhere she could think of, then she smiled as she remembered the cave. She walked to the library, crossed over to the fireplace, pressed the hidden latch and went through into the passageway.

Diego stood quietly in the middle of the almost empty cave. Toronado's stall was clean and empty; the great stallion had been freed when he left and he had given the de la Vegas a number of foals over the last two and half years. The bench that usually held his experiments was covered in a sheet, so was his desk and chair. He felt strange to be back in the cave and it gave him mixed feelings. It was as though it all belonged to someone else. It was so long ago but at the same time, it felt like it was only yesterday that he and Felipe came in here to plot against the Alcalde.

But he had to admit that being the masked man had been fun, he enjoyed matching wits against the Alcalde, using his knowledge of science to confuse him. To be truthful, he even liked the danger, of the possibility of being wounded or worse. It had been a heady feeling, that rush of adrenaline which surged through his body with each encounter with the Alcalde. It would have been easy to become addicted to that rush of power and perhaps he had been. He shook his head in disbelief at the many dangerous risks that he had taken, which he would not even consider taking now. Not with a family of his own. He sighed sadly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you miss it Diego?" Victoria's soft voice came from behind him.

He jumped slightly, he hadn't heard her come in. He turned and faced his wife. "I can't deny that I miss it sometimes, the excitement, and the danger." He paused and grinned. "Stealing kisses from beautiful senoritas."

She blushed slightly as she always did at his compliments. "Will he ever return?" she asked curiously. They had rarely spoken about Zorro in the past two and a half years.

Diego shook his head. "No, Zorro is gone forever. It's time for Diego de la Vega to take his place in the community and besides with your brother still the Alcalde, and with better trained soldiers, Zorro isn't needed any more."

She lowered her gaze. "Not even for me." she said softly. She always had a dream about a certain masked man.

"Victoria." he gently lifted her head and they gazed into each other eyes, saw the love they have for each other.

"Well...I...I." she couldn't look at him, her face was burning.

He lifted her face again. "What is it querida?" he asked softly.

"Well...I always had a dream, that...Zorro would climb through my window and...he would make love to me." she stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow and thought of the possibilities. "Perhaps he could make an appearance from time to time."

Victoria blushed again. "I hope so...I mean..."

Diego leant down and kissed her lips gently, caused her to shiver in delight. "It's okay to have a fantasy Victoria."

"But...in my...fantasy...Zorro...would leave his mask on while he would...well you know..." she couldn't finish, she was even more embarrassed.

This time both his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Leave the mask on!"

Victoria nodded

He chuckled deep in his chest. "It could be arranged querida." Dios, she's so passionate, he reflected, she had never ceased to surprise him, always responded to his caresses, matched his desires and he was always delighted whenever Victoria initiated their lovemaking.

"What about you Diego? Do you have any fantasies." she smiled.

He laughed and pulled her into his arms. "Oh querida you have no idea. I have wanted to ravish you, here in this cave for a long time." his voice deepened with desire.

She moulded her body against his. "There's nothing stopping you now." she said seductively.

"Dios." Diego moaned as he felt his usual response to her soft body.

She felt his arousal and it gave her a hot thrill as it always did. She kissed his neck where his shirt was opened. "Any other fantasy?" she breathed.

Diego felt himself losing the battle with her as she started unbuttoning his shirt. "Remember that old windmill that we spent a night together." his breathing was uneven as his hands slowly caressed her back.

Victoria chuckled huskily. "How could I ever forget. You were such a gentleman by placing that bench between us." Her nimble fingers had undone all the buttons on his shirt. He moaned at the feel of her warm fingers slowly caressing his bare skin.

She gazed up into his desire filled eyes. "You wanted to kiss me that night."

"Oh yes, I did." Diego panted.

Her hands stopped their movement as Victoria continued, her breathing unsteady. "Diego, I wanted you to kiss me that night." she confessed.

"What!" he voice revealing his shock and surprise.

She nodded. "A part of me wanted you to kiss me." she rested her hands on his bare chest, their desire briefly forgotten. "Looking back to that night, it was the first time I realised how much I loved you." She paused trying to find the right words as to describe how she felt.

Diego held his breath, his hands on her waist, wondering what would have happened if he had kissed her that night. They probably have had to marry the following day, he mused.

She continued. "I have loved you for a long time but I hid it deep down inside me because of...of my love for Zorro." She felt Diego shiver at the mention of his alter ego. "But that day I saw a different side of you, you were more confident, more passionate in dealing with the Kings Emissary."

"Oh querida." he whispered as he curled his fingers through her hair. "That's how I normally am."

Victoria planted a kiss to his throat. "I know that now, but at that time you well...you acted more like...like."

"Like Zorro." he finished smiling at her.

"Well yes you did and it confused me. I loved Zorro but I was falling in love with you but I choose to ignore my feelings for you."

"Oh querida, I wanted so much to tell you that night but somehow I couldn't." he said regretfully.

"Shhh Diego, it's all in the past. We have our future together. Besides we can always go back to the windmill and have that kiss and whatever else you would like."

Diego chuckled. "Si we..."

He didn't get to finish as Victoria pulled his head down and kissed him slowly, lovingly on his lips. Her lips parted and she darted her tongue gently along his mouth seeking entry. He eagerly parted his lips and she slid her tongue inside and found his. They both groaned as the burning passion exploded within them and they found themselves clinging tightly to each other as their tongues lovingly entwined, then slipped further inside to explore.

Diego pressed Victoria against the bench, then sat her on top and he stood between her legs. He tore his lips away from hers and left a trail of hot kisses along her neck. She groaned and caressed his broad chest, her fingers darted over his hard nipples, causing Diego to groan deep in his chest. "Damn, the bench is too low." he gasped breathlessly.

"Not like your desk in Madrid." she chuckled throatily as she moved her hand down the front of his trousers and caressed his growing hardness.

"Dios, perhaps we should have brought it with us but it will have to do." he groaned as he moved his hand down and pushed her skirts up, his other hand squeezing her soft breast. They were so caught up in their passions they didn't hear the secret door open.

"Diego...Diego are you in here?" Don Alejandro called out as he stepped into the cave, with Felipe behind him. He stopped so suddenly at the scene in front of him that Felipe ran into him.

Even through the haze of passion, Diego had heard his father call out and pulled away from Victoria but stayed in front of her so that his body protected his wife from their view. He flushed red at being caught in such a position. He was thankful that his father had walked in now and not later. "Father...I..." he stuttered.

"Diego, when...you are...I..." Don Alejandro shook his head in embarrassment and he pushed a grinning Felipe back through the passage. As the two men went back through the passage and into the library, they heard embarrassed laughter coming from inside the cave.

Victoria buried her burning face into his chest, giggling. "Oh Diego, that was close."

He chuckled as he held her close, they desire gone but not forgotten. "Si, too close. I think we need to be a little more discreet from now on."

She pulled back and gazed into his vivid blue eyes, saw his own embarrassment at being caught but he was also grinning from ear to ear. She giggled again as she straightened her clothes. "I guess we have to remember that we don't live alone anymore."

He nodded and kissed her nose as he began buttoning his shirt once more. "Si, but who would have thought that father would come looking for us in here." he chuckled once again. "Poor father, I think he was even more embarrassed than us."

She giggled again. "How am I going to look into his eyes the next time I see him?"

Diego laughed. "He is probably thinking the same thing. I guess we will all have to pretend that it didn't happen. Are you ready?"

Victoria nodded. "Si. Shall we?"

He nodded as they linked arms and walked towards the hidden door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** - This entire chapter is a flashback.

* * *

Chapter 4

After lunch Victoria put Edmund down for his nap and she laid back on their bed, daydreaming. Diego was out riding with his father and had found time to herself. She blushed of how their father had almost caught them making love in the cave. If he had arrived minutes later, he would have. She promised herself that one day, when there is no-one else in the hacienda, that they would fulfill Diego's fantasy of him ravishing her in the cave.

Dios, he's so passionate, Victoria thought, always wanting to give her pleasure. She knew she was lucky to have such a caring, loving husband, not all wives experience joy and pleasure. She closed her eyes, remembering the time when she overheard that it wasn't proper for a lady to enjoy pleasure with her husband. She had been in Madrid only a month, when they were invited to a ball at the Countess de Mionete mansion.

* * *

_The de Mionete mansion and the surrounding lands were vast. The mansion was five stories high, with two wings built on the sides of the original house. It boasted twelve bedrooms, large extensive library, gallery with the portraits of seven generations of the family, an armoury which held many ancient weapons that had been used by the family over the centuries. The servants numbered thirty seven, twenty –two indoor and fifteen outdoor, who waited upon every whim of the de Mionete family. The family were known not only for their appreciation of art, painting and sculptures but also for their love of horses and their stables held none but the best breeds. But the main attraction of the mansion was the grand ballroom where they held lavish balls two or three times each year._

_Victoria was astounded at the rich opulence of the mansion's ballroom as she stepped through the large wide doors on the arm of her husband. There were five large crystal chandeliers suspended along the length of the high ceiling, with countless candelabras lining the walls. Floor to ceiling mirrors ran along one side of the room which gave the impression that the room was larger than it first appeared. __There was a magnificent marble staircase at the far end which curved upwards to the first floor, where the grand dining room was to be found. In the space under the staircase, hidden by murals, was an orchestra that was currently performing a lively waltz. There were many people already dancing, others gossiped in groups, while in a separate room men gambled at various card games._

_Victoria couldn't help but stare at the sight before her. All the ladies were dressed in the latest fashion in silks or satins and in varying colours. Many of the ladies were adorned with diamonds, ropes of pearls and all manner of precious gems, worn around their necks, on their hands and even threaded throughout their elaborate hairstyles. Victoria herself was wearing a new gown that had been made for this occasion. She and Margarite had visited Margarite's dressmaker one week after their arrival in Madrid and placed their orders for new gowns._

_Her gown was a pale blue satin, off the shoulder, which fitted at the waist and then fell gracefully to the floor, she wore matching elbow length gloves. She loved her gown, she had never dreamt of wearing, let alone owning such a beautiful dress but what had shocked her was how low the bodice was, it barely covered her. The dressmaker had assured her that it was the latest fashion. And now as she looked around the ballroom, she noticed that the dressmaker had been right, that almost every woman had the same low bodice. _

_Diego himself had to buy a new suit for this ball. He was dressed in black, with a dark maroon stripe down the sides of his trousers. His shirt was the whitest of whites but it had even more ruffles on the cuffs, collar and down the front, than usual, the sash around his waist was maroon to match the stripe on the trousers. The dark colour suited Diego and made him even more dashing and handsome._

_When Diego first saw Victoria in her gown, along with the sapphire pendant that he had given to her, he couldn't help but whistle his admiration at the vision of beauty that stood before him._

"_Diego, it's not decent." she said irritably as she tried to pull the bodice up._

_He grinned. "I like it." as he gazed down at her soft curves appreciatively._

"_You would." she replied crossly._

"_Victoria, it's the latest fashion..."_

"_I know Diego, but I don't have to like it." she snapped, turned and walked out of the room. _

_Diego shook his head, he knew that her anger was due to her nervousness of her first ball and he was aware of her concerns about their different backgrounds and that it may affect how others treat them. But he had re-assured his wife, that their true friends would not care about their difference in class._

_Victoria was feeling very apprehensive about this ball. She knew that she would be mixing with very wealthy, well connected people, including members of the Spanish aristocracy and she didn't want to disgrace Diego by her working class mannerisms. Even in the month since she had been in Madrid, she had seen people looking down at her for daring to marry above her class but she could handle that. What she could not cope with, was for Diego to be snubbed for marrying beneath him. Although their different stations in life never mattered in Los Angeles, she was very aware of it in Madrid._

_As Diego and Victoria slowly walked around the ballroom, a cultured feminine voice called out. "Ah young Diego de la Vega, it's wonderful that you could make it to my ball."_

_They turned and saw a very elegantly dressed mature lady smiling at them._

_Diego placed a kiss on her outstretched hand and bowed low. "Gracias Countess." he straightened up. "May I introduce my wife, Doña Victoria de la Vega. Victoria this is Countess Celestina de Mionete."_

_The countess smiled warmly at the younger woman. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the woman who captured young Diego's heart."_

_Victoria blushed lighted, she was a little overwhelmed by meeting their hostess but she remembered her instructions from Margarite in case she was introduced to the Countess. "It's an honour to meet you Countess." she curtsied._

_The two women took an immediate liking to each other._

_Countess Celestina placed her hand gently on Diego's arm. "Don't let this one get away, will you young man?"_

"_I won't, you have my word on that." he stated firmly as Victoria blushed once again._

"_Good, good. I look forward to a dance later, young Diego."_

"_It will be my honour Countess." _

_Countess Celestina nodded and glided away to greet her other guests._

_Victoria giggled. "Young Diego!"_

_He chuckled. "Yes, well, I was only a child when I first meet the Countess and she has called me that ever since."_

"_Poor YOUNG Diego."_

"_Now don't you start." he said sternly, but had a twinkle of amusement in his blue eyes. T_

_hen they saw Miguel and Margarite dancing nearby. He grinned, bowed low over Victoria's hand. "May I have the pleasure of this dance Doña Victoria."_

_Victoria smiled back. "It would be an honour Don Diego."_

_Diego swept her into his arms and onto the dance floor and soon her nerves disappeared as she began to enjoy dancing with her husband. He smiled down at his beautiful wife, they had rarely danced together and it felt wonderful as he swirled her around the large dance floor. _

_When the dance ended, Miguel and Margarite walked up to them. "You are looking beautiful tonight Victoria." Miguel said kissing her hand. "May I have this dance?"_

_Victoria blushed lightly and allowed Miguel to escort her back onto the dance floor._

"_Margarite, you are looking radiant." Diego smiled as he kissed her hand._

"_Thank you Diego, and yes there is a reason for that too." Margarite smiled, unconsciously placing her hand on the slight swell of her stomach. She had discovered her pregnancy on the voyage home._

_Diego grinned widely. "Congratulations Margarite." he had noticed but being a true gentleman made no mention of it._

_Margarite smiled back. "Gracias Diego, what about Victoria?"_

_Diego grinned again. "Soon I hope Margarite. May I have this dance?"_

_He held out his hand and Margarite took it. "Of course."_

* * *

_Over the next several hours Diego didn't see much of Victoria, she was dancing with a different partner each time he saw her and he was heartened to see that she was obviously enjoying herself. Diego himself danced many times, and several beautiful senoritas tried to flirt with him but they soon noticed his wedding band on his finger and moved onto to more available game._

_Victoria was having the time of her life. She had always loved parties and dancing although she had never imagined being in ballroom with over two hundred people attending. She danced with many gentlemen, who were mostly wonderful dancers but there were a number of them that kept treading on her toes and she wondered how she was going to walk the next day._

_She had seen Diego dancing with many women but one particular beautiful senorita that seemed intent on getting him alone but Victoria giggled as Diego moved his hand slightly and the gold of his ring glinted, the senorita stiffened and by the end of the dance, she was no-where to be seen. She thanked her latest dance partner and begged off the next dance saying that she needed a rest. The gentleman bowed low over her hand, thanked her for the dance and moved back to allow her to pass._

_Diego noticed Victoria coming towards him and excused himself from the latest senorita trying to obtain his attention. The senorita sniffed as Diego left her to go to his wife._

_Victoria placed her hand on his arm, noticed the amusement and love shining in his eyes. "Oh Diego if one more gentlemen steps on my toes, I may have to kick his shins just to teach him a lesson." She complained softly._

_Diego chuckled. "Come, Victoria lets go outside for a while." _

_He led her outside into the cool, clear night and they slowly walked along the large balcony that ran the length of the ballroom. There were many seats placed at intervals, some with couples whispering together. He found a secluded seat near the far end of the balcony and as Victoria sat down, she let out a sigh of relief, thankful to rest her feet. _

"_Are you enjoying the ball querida?" he asked softly, taking her hand in his._

_Victoria squeezed his hand. "Oh yes Diego I am." her happiness radiated from her._

"_I'm glad. I think you have made some conquests here tonight, I don't think I have seen you without a dancing partner all evening." his voice full of amusement._

_She snorted slightly at his comment, she sensed his own enjoyment of the ball and squeezed his hand again. _"_Well I'm not the only one with conquests. I have seen you dance with a lot of beautiful senoritas. Should I be worried?" she teased._

_Diego laughed. "You have nothing to worry about mi preciosa, your beauty surpasses them all." he whispered warmly in her ear. She blushed as she always did at his words._

_Just then they heard servants announcing dinner._

"_Victoria, are you ok to walk to dinner?" he asked concerned in his voice._

_She chuckled. "Si, although I may regret it tomorrow."_

_Diego laughed softly as he stood and held out his hand to Victoria. "I think we will both be sore tomorrow, gentlemen are not the only ones to step on toes." She giggled as they walked towards the lavish dining room_

_Victoria had never even dreamt of a dining room like this. It was longer than the ballroom and the tables ran up the centre of the room. Again there were five chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, candelabras lined the walls at regular intervals. The table was laid with exquisite silverware which seemed to have a life of their own, as the candlelight reflected in their smooth surfaces. __The plates were of the finest china, the wine glasses of the finest crystal, the table covering of the finest linen with delicate lace borders. As she glanced around she noticed that there was seemed to be a server for every two people, who stood along the walls dressed in immaculate black and white uniform. _

_She was thankful that Margarite had shown her through the entire cutlery that was needed for the six course dinner, otherwise she would have used the wrong items and that would embarrass herself as well as her husband. She wanted to prove to everyone that she was a suitable wife for Don Diego De la Vaga. She had tried to explain this to him but he had simply said that he didn't care what people think but she knew differently, she felt it, she saw it in the looks of disapproval directed at her by some of the other women. _

_Victoria was disappointed that Diego was seated further down the table, she had hoped they would be together. But she was pleased that Margarite was seated opposite her, so she didn't feel so isolated. On her right sat the beautiful senorita who had been trying to get Diego alone, was introduced as Senorita Suzanne Bainetez. After a polite greeting, Senorita Bainetez proceeded to ignore Victoria. On her left sat an older gentleman, Don Sebastian Silvestre, who proved to be a charming dinner companion. _

_Diego was involved in a lively discussion about politics with his neighbours, an older gentlemen seated across from him, and the two ladies on either side, when he glanced along the table to his wife and noticed with pride that she was holding her own with the people around her. He smiled as he saw Don Sebastian engaging her in an obvious funny story, judging by the look of amusement on her face._

_Victoria took a quick look in Diego's direction and their eyes met. She saw his pride and his love, blushed slightly and turned back to Don Sebastian, who had noticed the look, smiled knowingly. "Not married long Doña Victoria." _

_She blushed again. "No not long Don Sebastian."_

"_Don Diego is a lucky man to be married to such a beautiful and intelligent lady." he grinned as Victoria's blush deepened._

"_Do you know my husband?" She asked._

_Don Sebastian nodded his head. "I have met him once or twice. The de la Vegas are very well respected. And I believe you will make a wonderful addition to the family."_

_Margarite meet Victoria's amazed expression and smiled warmly, she had made a conquest of Don Sebastian, a man known for his reluctance to come to these parties and his ever rarer compliments. _

_Don Sebastian had heard the gossip about the newest Doña de la Vega, that she was a beauty, that Don Diego had married beneath him to a tavern owner of all things, that she only married him for his money, that she had no breeding or manners. Don Sebastian was intrigued and only came tonight to see for himself. _

_What he discovered, had surprised and pleased him. Doña Victoria was a natural beauty and seemed to be unaware of her own loveliness, which was a pleasant change from the vanity of society's young senoritas. She confirmed that she owned a tavern but she came across as an intelligent woman, with a lively wit, unafraid to speak her mind and although her education was lacking in a number of areas, her manners were better than some of his own class. But it was that glance the two of them shared, which convinced him of their obvious love, a deep devotion for each other. Something he rarely saw._

_The dinner concluded almost three hours later and as they rose, Don Sebastian bowed low over her hand. _"_I haven't been seated with such a lovely companion for a long time my dear."_

_Victoria blushed again as he kissed her hand. "Gracias Don Sebastian."_

_Don Sebastian straightened up and he looked over her shoulder and held out his hand. "Don Diego, you have a charming and beautiful wife, if I was twenty years younger..." _

_Diego chuckled as he shook the elder man's hand. "Don Sebastian, I would hate to challenge you to a duel."_

_Don Sebastian snorted. "That's because you would lose, young man."_

"_Oh I don't know, you might be surprised." Diego smiled innocently, placed his hand on his wife's back. He felt Victoria holding back her laughter._

"_Perhaps, good night Doña Victoria, Don Diego." he bowed to them._

"_Good night Don Sebastian." _

"_Well you certainly conquered Don Sebastian." Diego teased as he escorted Victoria down the marble staircase and back into the ballroom, where the music was already playing, couples filling the dance floor again. _

_"Perhaps he was the one who made the conquest." she teased back_

_He chuckled and shook his head. "I hope not for I have no wish to fight a duel against him, he is known for his dirty tactics."_

_Victoria chuckled. "Well, you're not exactly known for playing by the rules either, Diego."_

_He laughed. "That's true. I think this is my dance Senora."_

"_I believe it is Senor." Victoria smiled as she took his hand and he led them onto the dance floor._

_Diego and Victoria danced the next several together before exchanging again with Miguel and Margarite. _

* * *

_The next several hours whirled by in a daze of partners for both Diego and Victoria. At the end of the latest dance, Victoria excused herself and slowly circled the room to where the ladies retiring rooms were, a room which held lounges to allow ladies to relax and gossip. She was stunned at the luxury of indoor water closets and wondered if she could have some installed in the tavern when they get back._

_Victoria overheard a conversation with an elegantly dressed woman, who had been pointed out as the Countess Le Heivez talking to another elegantly dressed woman of her own age and they were discussing an upcoming wedding of a daughter. _"_Of course I told Mercedes, of what to expect in the marriage bed. I told her it's her duty to produce a male heir and that she simply has to endure the act and that it would be over quick enough."_

_The other woman nodded. "Si, that's what I told my daughters when they married. Once the husband has his heir, then the act will become less frequent. Although my youngest girl wanted to know if it's pleasurable." she added quietly._

_Victoria couldn't move, if she did they would know of her presence and it was bad manners to eavesdrop. And besides, she wanted to hear what they had to say._

_Countess Le Heivez snorted delicately. "A true gentleman doesn't expect his wife to enjoy the act as she is there to produce an heir for him. If he wants a woman to behave like a wanton, he finds himself a mistress from the lower classes."_

_Victoria held her hand over her mouth to hold back her gasps of disbelief. She never heard of such things, oh she knew that some woman had terrible husbands, she had seen it occasionally at the tavern, but to openly discuss intimate relations like it was a breeding farm, shocked her. But the comment about lower classes behaving wantonly, got her angry too. She wanted to open the door and tell them exactly what she thought. But she wouldn't, she knew her behaviour would reflect badly on Diego._

_But it got her thinking. Did Diego believe in this too, that a gentleman didn't want his wife to have pleasure? She didn't think so, he always made sure she had pleasure and his love was genuine and besides he could have married anyone from his own class, but he married her. _

_She waited a couple of minutes after the two ladies had left and she came out, checked herself in the mirror, noticed how tired she looked. She wondered if she could persuade Diego to take her home. She need not have worried._

_Diego watched her crossing the room towards him, looking tired although she still smiled and shook her head at offers to dance. "Would you like to go?" he whispered as she stood beside him._

_She nodded gratefully. "Si Diego, I am tired." she smiled kindly._

_He grinned. "Well, I not surprised Victoria, it's almost three in the morning, even the Countess has retired for the evening."_

"_What. I didn't think it was that late." she was surprised, she rarely was up so late. Normally she would be in bed by 11.30pm at the tavern._

"_Come, let's get your wrap." They walked slowly around the still crowded dance floor, towards the cloakroom. As she retrieved her wrap, Diego arranged for their carriage to take them home._

_It was 3.30am by the time they reached their home. The small fire left burning in their room was enough to see by and Diego saw how tired she was and helped her change into her nightshirt. He pulled back the covers and she sank gratefully down onto the mattress. He changed and laid beside her, pulled her close, her head rested on his chest. "You certainly enjoyed yourself tonight querida." he whispered, and planted a light kiss to her hair._

_Victoria nodded sleepily, happily. "I loved it Diego, did you?"_

_But before he could reply, she was sound asleep. He grinned and with a sigh of contentment, he fell asleep with Victoria in his arms._

* * *

_Diego woke late, his arm around Victoria. He gazed at her asleep, her face looked relaxed and he loved the way her hair billowed around her face. He moaned softly as he hardened slightly against her thigh. _

_Victoria let out a sigh and minutely pressed herself into him. _

_Diego grinned, even in sleep she's so responsive. He planted a soft kiss to her neck._

_Victoria slowly woke with a wonderful heat spreading throughout her body. There was a warm but firm pressure against her thigh and she inched closer but when she heard Diego's moan, she woke._

"_Good morning querida." Diego smiled lovingly._

_She rolled so that they were facing each other and smiled. "Good morning Diego."_

_He kissed her nose softly. "How are your toes?"_

_She chuckled as ran her hand along his arm, felt him tremble at her touch. "My toes feels like the rest of me, sore."_

_It was Victoria's turn to shiver as Diego slowly pushed her nightgown up her legs. "I know of a way that will make you relaxed." his voice husky, his desire shining in his eyes._

_She moaned softly as his hand slowly caressed her inner thighs. "Mmmm, yes, it will make me very relaxed." her eyes filled with her own desire. _

_Diego moaned as she pushed up his nightshirt and began caressing his growing arousal. He __quickly removed their nightshirts, leaving them naked. It wasn't until he planted his now customary loving kiss to her scar below her left breast that Victoria's mind flew to the conversation she had overheard the night before._

_He felt her stiffen and looked up. "Querida." She responded by bringing his head to hers and kissing him deeply, her tongue sliding inside his mouth and mated with his. They both groaned as their hands began touching, caressing everywhere they could reach, the desire bursting within them._

_She gasped for breath, as Diego moved his head down and slowly devoured her soft breasts, his lips and tongue teased her hard crests, his teeth gently nipping. As she moaned, those words came to mind 'a true gentleman doesn't expect his wife to enjoy the act'_

_Diego felt her stiffen a second time and he knew it wasn't in desire. He reluctantly pulled away from her luscious soft breasts. "Victoria, what's wrong?" he breathed heavily, concern in his voice._

"_Nothing Diego, please don't stop." she whispered._

_He wanted to know what was wrong but the pull of his desire was stronger. He planted kisses to her throat as he moved his hand down between her legs but once again she stiffened. __He pulled his hand away. "Victoria, there is something wrong." He gazed into her eyes, and saw something like fright or shock cross her face. "If you don't want this now, querida, tell me. I give you my word that I would never force myself on you." he stated with conviction._

"_Oh Diego, it's not that." Victoria sobbed as she buried her head on his chest._

"_Then what is it? Please mi preciosa, tell me what's wrong, you know you can tell me anything." he pleaded as he held her._

_Victoria told him of the conversation between the two women and how it shocked her at how disinterested they seemed, that they could have been discussing breeding of horses instead of love._

"_Dios, would they know about love?" Diego said angrily. He knew that Victoria was naive in the some of the behaviour of higher society, and he was grateful that Margarite had taken her under her wing._

_Victoria was surprised by his anger. "You're not angry with me."_

"_Oh querida, I could never be angry with you." he kissed her head. "What you heard isn't uncommon in the so called higher classes, there are a lot of arranged marriages and not all of them share a liking for each other, let alone love."_

_She shivered. "I couldn't imagine marrying someone I didn't love or even liked."_

_He kissed her again ."Neither can I, in these marriages, it can be hard to enjoy lovemaking and it could become a chore for the wife to endure. Unfortunately higher society even believes that a wife shouldn't feel pleasure at all, that somehow it's beneath her."_

_She thought about his words as she slowly ran her fingers over his broad chest. "And if the wife enjoyed it?"_

_Diego sighed. "She wouldn't been seen as a well bred lady and could be shunned by society."_

_Victoria gasped in disbelief. "That's awful." She paused, took a deep breath. "Diego, do you believe that a gentleman doesn't want his wife to enjoy it and that all she has to do is provide an heir?"_

_He sighed again. "There probably are some men that believe exactly that." He gently lifted her head from his chest and looked deeply into her eyes. "But Victoria I am not one of them. I don't agree with it. Making love isn't just about creating a child, it's about showing you how much I love you, how much we love each other. And besides I want to give you pleasure."_

_Victoria fell into his vivid blue eyes shining with his deep love for her, her face flushed at his intense stare, all her doubts disappeared. "Oh Diego, you do give me pleasure...it's just what those women said..."_

"_Querida, don't think about what they said, it's likely they have never known real love like we have." he whispered, running his fingers through her hair._

_Victoria felt him growing hard again and she wriggled against him, delighted in hearing his indrawn breath. _"_Diego, I love you so much...will you give me pleasure Senor." she breathed into his mouth as she kissed him deeply._

_He chuckled as he pulled her on top of him. "It will be MY pleasure Senora."_

* * *

_Two days later Miguel and Margarite visited them just after lunch. They sat outside in the garden, talking about the ball. "Well, you certainly won Don Sebastian's heart, Victoria." Margarite winked._

"_I'll say, I almost had to fight him over Victoria." Diego teased getting another blush from his wife._

"_But seriously Victoria, this will be good for you. Don Sebastian is close to the king..."_

"_What!" Victoria sat up straighter._

"_Si, Don Sebastian is friends with the royal family and he rarely comes out to these balls." Margarite continued._

"_Dios." Diego whispered as he realised why Don Sebastian had come to the ball._

_Victoria was confused, looking at each of them, she felt out of her depth. "Diego, what is it?"_

_He looked into Victoria's eyes and held her hands, compassion in his eyes. "Victoria, you know that some people may not approve of our marriage..."_

_She nodded. "Because of our different class." she said heatedly._

"_Si, but I have never thought like that." he quickly re-assured her._

"_Neither have we, Victoria." Miguel spoke up, Margarite nodding in agreement._

_Diego continued. "With Don Sebastian attending the ball, it means he wanted to know you for yourself, not from any stupid gossip and he will then go back to the King..."_

"_And by the way you won his heart, he will go back with a favourable opinion of you. Which means that both of you will be more accepted in society if you wish to move in that circle." Margaret finished._

"_Madre de dios" Victoria whispered. "But why would the King be concerned about who you married Diego?"_

_Victoria saw the looks that the three people exchanged, they knew something that she didn't._

"_Diego, Victoria, I'm sorry we must be going, my parents are coming for dinner and I need to make sure anything is ready." Margarite explained, Miguel took the hint and they said their goodbyes._

"_Victoria, you better sit down." he gently ushered her back to a bench. _

"_Diego, what is this all about?" she said heatedly, what hasn't he told me, she thought._

_He sighed as he sat down next to her and gently held her hand. "What do you know of the de la Vega family?" he asked softly, his vivid blues eyes locking with her brown ones._

_She thought about what she knew or heard about them. "Well apart from the obvious, that you are wealthy." she paused, there was something in the back of her mind, something she had heard when she was a child. _"_Dios." she clasped his hand. "I remember a rumour when I was a child that your family had connections to the Spanish Royal Family. Diego, it is true?" she whispered._

_He nodded. "Si, we are distantly related by blood to the Spanish throne."_

_She couldn't believe it. "Madre de Dios, related by blood!"_

_He nodded again._

"_Why...why didn't you tell me before."_

_Diego shrugged. "It's just something we are, we don't think of it. I'm sorry querida."_

_Victoria seethed. "So Don Sebastian was a spy to see I was acceptable to marry into the family." she pushed him back and stood up. "What would have happened if I didn't pass the test. Would they have dissolved our marriage? And send me back to Los Angeles." she yelled at Diego._

_He stood up as well. "Don't be ridiculous Victoria. Nothing like that would happen." his own temper rising._

"_What do I know about it, I'm just a simple tavern owner." she stormed back into the house. _

_Diego rushed after her and held her in his arms. "You are not just a tavern owner." his temper gone, replaced with guilt, he should have told her sooner but he rarely thought about it. "You are the most intelligent, most caring, compassionate, most generous person I have ever known." he whispered as he planted a kiss to her head. "That's what the woman I fell in love with. I am sorry that I never told you querida, I just never thought about it."_

_Victoria felt her anger flow away by his soothing words, wished that she could control her temper better. "Diego, I'm sorry, I should stop to think first before acting."_

_Incredibly she heard her husband chuckle and she looked up at him and saw his love. "Querida, I love your wonderful spirit, even when it's directed at me. Please don't ever change." He lowered his head and kissed her lovingly._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Diego had arrived back at the hacienda with his father after inspecting their lands. Now that he was taking over the day to day running of their ranch, he wanted a first hand look at what, if any, problems that required his immediate attention. He was pleased but not surprised to find that the ranch was in good order, Diego knew his father would never allow the estate to run down. They had visited the several tenant families and were all in excellent order. The de la Vegas were considerate landowners.

He walked into their room and saw Victoria lying asleep on their bed, with a small smile on her lips. He grinned, she must be having a pleasant dream, he thought. He heard a whimper behind him, turned and saw his son lying awake in his cot. Edmund smiled and gingerly stood up and held his arms out to his father.

Diego's face soften with love as he picked him up, cradled him in his arms and then noticed his son needed to be changed and quietly carried him into the adjoining room.

The moment his soiled clothing was removed, Edmund scurried off the small table and for the next several minutes, father and son chased each other around the room, giggling together. Diego finally captured his wayward son and placed fresh clothing on him. He held him tightly, kissing his forehead and whispered. "I love you son."

"Papa, love you." Edmund uttered and wrapped his tiny arms around his father's neck.

He felt tears in his eyes, he had never felt so happy, so contented. He was married to the love of his life, had two wonderful sons and another child on the way. Life was better than he had ever imagined. He remembered the day when Victoria told him the wonderful news of their first child. It was six weeks after the ball.

* * *

_Diego chuckled to himself as he marked one of his student's exam papers. The young man had made a fundamental mistake in one of his chemical formulas, which would have destroyed the entire lecture hall if it had been a practical exam. It had been the same mistake he made when he was in his first year all those years ago. He shook his head in amusement and decided to have a one on one session with the student to help him with the subject._

_He held soft footfalls on the rug behind him as Victoria entered the ground floor room of their spacious two storey hacienda, which he had made into his study and office. She smiled as she planted a soft kiss to the top of his head._

"_Mmmm, that's nice querida." he said as he leant back in his chair as her arms came around his neck._

"_What's so funny?" she asked._

"_One of my students has come up with a rather interesting answer." he replied as he pulled her down onto his lap._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh what did he do?" she asked curiously._

_He snorted. "Well, let's just say the university would have had to rebuild the hall if he had actually done what he suggested in his answers."_

"_What! He would have destroyed the building?" she looked at him in disbelief._

"_Si he could have." he nodded, then he grinned. "What brings you here querida?" he asked as he kissed the tip of her nose._

"_Dinner is ready Diego." she smiled warmly._

"_Oh I'm sorry, but I need to finish these exams." he said regretfully. _

"_Nonsense, you don't need to have them done for another four days." she said interrupted somewhat crossly. She had planned a special meal for them and didn't want anything to ruin it._

_Diego was a little surprised by her irritation. "That's true but don't forget that I have another late class on Thursday and we have a dinner party on Friday night."_

_She sighed, she had indeed forgotten about the dinner party with Diego's university colleagues. "It's only light meal and besides you need to keep up your strength to mark those papers." _

_He chuckled softly. "That's true, sometimes I wonder why some of the young men are even in my class if they can't grasp the basics." he paused as he noticed that his wife looked somewhat feverish. "Victoria, are you okay?" he felt her forehead. "You're not coming down with a cold or anything are you?" he asked concernedly. He had never known for her to be sick in her life._

_To his amazement she started giggling. "Nooo, it's nothing like that Diego but I do feel a little off colour, perhaps some food would help."_

_He felt awful. "Oh Victoria, I've been selfish, just because I'm too busy to eat..."_

_She placed her fingers against his lips. "Don't you ever say that Diego, you are the most selfless person I have ever known. You, who put the interests of the people before your own for five years, to put your own life on hold, to have people think the worst of you. Those are not the actions of a selfish man. It's the actions of a very caring, very generous man. It's one of the things why I fell in love with you."_

_He felt humbled by her words and hugged her tightly. "I love you too Victoria."_

_She felt tears in her eyes as she hugged him back. "Come, let's go and have dinner, then you can finish here." _

* * *

_As they sat down at the table, Lucia, their cook, entered the dining room with a large covered tray which she placed on the side table. She removed the cover and served them their meals._

"_Ah tamales, that's wonderful, I don't think I have had them since we left Los Angeles." Diego grinned._

_Victoria smiled warmly. "Well, after all the rich food we have been having, I thought something light to eat would be a nice change"._

_Lucia placed a bowl of steamed vegetables between them._

"_Gracias Lucia." Victoria said warmly._

"_You're welcome Doña Victoria." Lucia smiled back with pleasure. In the months since she began working as their cook, first for the young Don on his own and recently for his lady, she had come to respect them both. They treated her respect and trust, not like some of her past employers who didn't care for the welfare of their servants. _

"_Do you require anything else sir." she asked. _

"_A glass of Madeira please Lucia and what about you Victoria?" Diego gazed at his wife._

"_I'll just stay with water." Victoria as she exchanged a quick glance with Lucia, who nodded._

_As Lucia moved over to the side table, Diego exclaimed aloud. "Mmm, this is wonderful Lucia, you have outdone yourself this time." he complimented their cook._

_Lucia exchanged another look with Victoria and this time Diego caught the significance of their glance and narrowed his eyes. "Victoria, you didn't..." he paused and turned to Lucia. "Gracias Lucia." he said pleasantly._

"_You're welcome Don Diego." she said and left the room but not before she caught the apologetic look from Doña Victoria. S__he had been scandalised when the young Doña had entered the kitchen earlier that afternoon and told her that she was going to cook for her husband. It just wasn't done for a wife of a wealthy gentleman to lower herself to do such a menial task. But when Victoria told her the reason why, she understood and her respect for the younger woman increased as she realised that Doña Victoria knew how to cook and in fact she leant a few things from her._

_As the door closed behind her, Diego was about to speak but Victoria beat him to it. "Please don't be upset with me Diego, I wanted to cook us a meal tonight." she had been concerned that he would be angry that she had cooked but it was a special occasion and wanted to celebrate her news._

_Diego smiled warmly, reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I could never be upset with you querida but you know you don't have to cook any more. We have Lucia to do that for us."_

_She squeezed his hand. "I do know that Diego but I have always wanted to cook for you and this seemed to be a good time to do so."_

"_Do you miss the cooking and the tavern?" he asked kindly._

_Victoria sighed. "In a way I do. I miss the excitement of having a full house and gossiping with everyone but I don't miss the cleaning all those plates and glasses." she paused and then grinned. "I do miss Mendoza asking for seconds."_

_Diego chuckled. "Or thirds."_

_She laughed ."He sure does like his food."_

_He raised her hand and planted a soft kiss to her skin. "Querida, if you want to cook, you can but please, not every night otherwise I will become like Mendoza"._

_She chuckled again. "We don't that to happen."_

"_Definitely not." he stated with conviction._

"_Perhaps I can cook on special occasions." she said innocently._

_He smiled and nodded. "Si that would be wonderful – birthdays, anniversaries and so on."_

"_And babies." she said softly as she gazed at her husband._

_He nodded. "Si that too..." he stopped as her words sunk in. He gaped at her. "Babies!...You...you're not...?" he couldn't speak as Victoria rose from her chair and stood beside him. _

_She took his hand_ _and gently placed it on her stomach, tears of happiness flowed down her face. "Diego, you...we...I am going to have a baby." she finished._

"_Dios." he sat up straight, his jaw dropped open in surprise. "Are you sure?" _

"_Si, I went to Margarite's doctor. I'm two months pregnant."_

_Diego let out a shout of happiness as he leapt out of his chair, he grabbed Victoria and twirled her around. _"_A baby, we going to have a baby." he shouted as he placed her back down on her feet. They gazed at each other with joy, tears of happiness in their eyes. He caressed her face with his hand. "I love you Victoria."_

"_I love you too Diego."_

_They kissed lovingly. "Dios, I'm going to be a father!" he exclaimed with shock. Everything had happened so fast, it was only a short time ago that he had lived his own life, then came his swift marriage to the woman he loved and now they were expecting their first child. He was thrilled by the news but he also felt anxious and a little frightened. He wondered what kind of father he would make. He thought of his own father, of the way Don Alejandro had raised him and he knew that he was a good example to lead by._

* * *

_Seven months later Diego was sitting downstairs with Miguel, while Margarite was upstairs with Victoria and the doctor. Victoria was in labour. He stood up and paced, wished that he could do something for his wife, he hated knowing that she was in pain. For the first time in his life, he felt utterly helpless._

_Miguel watched Diego with compassion and understanding. Just three months ago their positions was reversed, it was Miguel who was pacing and Diego giving what comfort he could, as Margarite gave birth to their fourth child, another daughter. He rose and poured Diego another drink of brandy. "Here Diego drink this." _

_Diego took the glass, with trembling hands but didn't drink it. "Dios, it's been fourteen hours already Miguel, how much longer will it go on for." his voice hoarse as though he had been yelling, but in truth he had barely spoken in the last hour. _

_Miguel knew his friend was reaching his limit, he remembered he was the same when Margarite had their first child and each child after that. __Diego was exhausted from worry, he had not slept since the night before, when Victoria first started her contractions, his face covered in one day old growth. Miguel knew that Diego's mother had died from complications of childbirth and that put yet another strain on him._

_Miguel placed his hand on Diego's shoulder. "It shouldn't be too much longer Diego, the first one always takes more time. Drink up amigo." This time Diego took a sip of brandy, felt it burn down his throat._

_It was another three hours before they heard a faint cry of a baby. _

_Diego looked up from the floor, not sure whether he had heard it or he simply imagined it, but the look in Miguel's eyes told him otherwise. Then they heard a louder wail, which left them in no doubt. He jumped up and hugged his friend._

"_Congratulations Diego, you're a father."_

"_I...I'm...a father." Diego stuttered. _

_Both men had silly grins on their faces as they pounded each other on the back._

_Shortly Margarite came down the stairs with a wide smile on her face. __Diego reached her as she got to the bottom of the stairs, with Miguel behind him. "You have a son Diego, a beautiful little boy." she smiled warmly, her eyes moist._

"_A son, I have a son." Diego hugged Margarite tightly. He pulled back, the tears started to well in his eyes. "Victoria...Is she okay?"_

_Margarite nodded. "Yes, she is fine, very tired but doing okay." she reassured him._

"_Thank you Margarite, thank you both for being here." his heart was bursting with joy, he was trying to hold back his emotions._

"_That's what friends are for Diego." He nodded as he hugged Margarite again before he ran up the stairs._

_Diego reached the door just as the doctor came out. "Doctor, is Victoria okay and the baby?"_

_The doctor smiled reassuringly. "Yes, Don Diego everything went smoothly. It was an easy birth considering it was her first and your son is doing fine, he has a healthy pair of lungs on him at least." The Doctor smiled._

_Diego grinned back._

"_Your wife will have to rest in bed for a week or so but after that she can move around as usual but don't let her overdo things too much."_

_Diego nodded smiling. "That's easier said than done, Doctor."_

_The doctor grinned, he had noticed how feisty this Doña was but he also knew that the young man delighted in his fiery wife. "One more thing Don Diego, I must ask you to refrain from marital relations for at least six weeks. Your wife requires time to recover."_

_He nodded. "I understand Doctor, Gracias." They shook hands before the doctor left him._

_Diego slowly entered their room and saw his beloved lying in the middle of their large bed, her eyes closed. Dios, she looks tired, he thought as he sat on the chair, reached out and gently brushed her damp hair from her face. "Querida." he whispered._

_Victoria's eyes opened in pleasure at seeing her husband. "Diego." she moved her hand in his direction, which he held gently, kissing the back of it. _

_He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling querida?" he sat down gently on the mattress, holding her hand._

"_Tired, happy." She reached out and caressed his face, his bristles scratched her skin, and she saw how exhausted he was. "And you Diego." _

"_Oh I've been better." he smiled softly._

"_We have a son." Victoria gave her husband a wonderful smile and turned her head in the direction of the crib._

_Diego rose and walked eagerly around the other side of the bed and looked down at his tiny baby son. His heart melted completely as he gazed down at the most perfect baby he had ever seen, wrapped in a soft blanket, his son. Hot tears streamed down his face unnoticed by him but noticed by Victoria, whose own tears of joy, of happiness ran down her face._

"_Diego." she called out her voice crackled with her love. _

_He returned to the bed and sat down. "He's so perfect querida, our son." he no longer held back his emotions and cried. _

_Victoria struggled to sit up and they held each other_

"_Dios querida, he is so beautiful. You have given me everything I dreamt of, this dream kept me going as Zorro even when there never seemed to be an end to the injustice. My dream was that one day we would marry and have children. Querida, I love you so much."_

"_Oh Diego." she whispered as she caressed his wet face with her hand, tears still fell down her face. _"_This was my dream too, it kept me going. I dreamt of __marrying him. Well marrying you that is, and having children together. I love you Diego, we were meant to be together."_

_They kissed tenderly before Diego pulled back, noticed how tired she was. _"_Rest now mi preciosa, I'll be here when you wake." He moved off the bed, and onto the chair beside their bed and gently held her hand as Victoria drifted off to sleep._

* * *

Diego was so lost in his wonderful memories that he didn't notice that Victoria was standing by the door, watching him and their son. She had woken from her pleasant dream, heard her husband's laughter and her son's childish giggles coming from the other room and went to investigate. She watched with love swelling in her heart as she heard their words of love. Diego was a wonderful father and he loved to play with his son and she couldn't believe that in five months Edmund would be two years old. She could see that Diego was lost in thought, as he gently rocked Edmund, so she turned quietly, leaving father and son together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two days later, Victoria came across Felipe sitting on the floor of the library, playing with his baby brother. She was amazed at how easily the pair had connected with each other. She watched them for awhile from the doorway as Felipe played with the blocks, building them high, only to have Edmund kick them over, his childish giggles filled the room with happiness.

Felipe laughed at his brother's antics, when he felt a presence. He looked up and saw his adopted mother grinning down at both of them.

"You two are having a good time Felipe, I can hear your laughter from around the corner." Victoria said as she sat on the lounge watching them. When Edmund heard his mother's voice, he smiled, stood up and waddled over to her. "Mama." he held up his arms, wanting to be picked up.

She smiled as she picked up her son and settled him on her lap. She motioned to her other son to sit next to her. "You are really good with him Felipe."

"Gracias, mother." Felipe smiled, a little embarrassed. "I always wanted brothers and sisters. I never knew if my real parents had other children..." he stopped short at the mention of his real parents

"I'm sorry Felipe, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." She said placing her hand on his arm.

Felipe shook his head "It's okay. I don't have many memories of them, although you do remind me of my mother." Felipe smiled softly at his new mother.

"Really, in what way?" Victoria was pleased that he seemed to be willing to talk about his parents. Diego had mentioned that Felipe never talked about it as it always brought up bad memories for him.

He closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. "When you sing to Edmund, your voice reminds me of hers." his voice unsteady with emotion. By this time Edmund had grown tired of sitting on his mother's lap and had scrambled down to play with his blocks again.

"She used to sing to me when I was little." tears started to flow down his face.

"Dios." Victoria whispered as she wrapped her arms around this grown son of theirs and held him tight.

Felipe held onto her and finally let go of the grief he had carried around for so long.

Victoria held him, rocked him gently as he sobbed in her arms. She had a feeling that he had never truly grieved over the loss of his parents. She heard Diego come around the corner and he stopped short at the sight of his son sobbing uncontrollable in Victoria's arms.

"What's wrong...?" he started to say, worry clearly showed on his face.

She shook her head slightly, placed her fingers to her lips. "I'll explain later." she mouthed to her husband, her eyes brimming with tears.

Diego nodded, he wanted to stay, his son was in obvious pain and wanted to comfort him but he knew that Victoria was a very compassionate person and perhaps Felipe needed a mother's touch at this time. So he left them alone, knowing that she would tell him later. He had never seen Felipe cry like that before.

Soon his sobbing eased and he pulled back, his eyes all red and puffy. "I...I'm...Sor...sorr...sorry." he sometimes stuttered when he was under great strain or affected by strong emotions.

Victoria kissed his forehead. "You have nothing to be sorry about Felipe, you needed to grieve for your parents and you did." her voice was full of compassion as she handed over her handkerchief.

Felipe nodded, wiping his face with the lace material.

"You know that you can always come to me or Diego any time, if you want to talk about your parents."

"Gracias." he paused then smiled softly at her, he knew why his father loved her so much. "Father is a lucky man, I hope I find someone to love as much as he loves you." He was surprised to see a blush creep over his mother's face.

"Thank you Felipe. I love him too, and I know that one day you will meet that special senorita that you will spend your life with." she smiled.

This time it was Felipe's turn to blush, so to cover up his embarrassment he turned the conversation to the three fencing tournaments that his father had entered into at the university.

Victoria giggled. "We are so used to seeing him throw punches and using his whip against the Alcalde, the lancers and the bandits, that it was strange to see him simply fence. Oh Felipe, it was fantastic to see his true talent with the sword."

He nodded. "I know, father has taught me over the years and I know of his skill but I wished I could have seen it too. The first tournament was just after you arrived in Spain, wasn't it?"

"Not quite, it was about five months after I arrived, just after I saw your father teach his students for the first time."

* * *

_Victoria was sitting with Margarite at the back of the large lecture hall. They had come to observe Diego with his students. She watched with pride as Diego went through the subject, saw how interesting he made it, how he would ask many questions to the young men in the hall, forcing them to strive for the answers themselves. __He often told humorous stories of his own experiments that had gone wrong, and the way he told them, he had the students roaring with laughter. _

_Diego was in his element, he was confident, witty, and patient. His passion for science was obvious and it was catching. His students were enthusiastic for the subject and the lectures were often boisterous, with plenty of give and take._

_As Victoria watched the interaction between Diego and his students, she felt a twinge of guilt. She had put down his love of science several times, they all had. None of them had realised just how important it was to Diego and how he must have had to conceal his hurt, his disappointment, at the many belittling comments that he had to endure._

_Margarite's soft whisper broke through her thoughts. "Diego's a really good teacher."_

_Victoria nodded. "Si, he is."_

_When the lecture was over, the ladies waited outside the hall and watched the smiling faces of the young men as they exited the hall. They overheard some of their comments. _

"_That Professor really knows how to get us involved in chemistry."_

"_I never knew chemistry could be so fun."_

"_Do you think those stories are true?"_

"_Do you know he married a tavern owner?"_

"_You can't be serious."_

"_That's outrageous, what's the world coming to when the lower classes think they are on equal footing to us by marrying into our class."_

_Victoria exchanged an irritated look with Margarite at this remark, who squeezed her hand in support._

"_Shhh, that's her over there."_

"_Who?"_

"Doña_ de la Vega, that's who. The dark hair beauty."_

_There was some low whistles. "Well, I don't blame him for marrying below him, she is a rare beauty."_

_The two ladies hid their smiles as they pretended not to hear the compliments._

"_And just what are you lovely ladies looking pleased about." Diego asked as he crossed the hallway and kissed their hands elegantly._

"_Oh just some charming comments by your students." Margarite replied._

"_Nothing too impertinent." he grinned._

"_Oh nothing to worry about, just young men being...young men." Margarite grinned back._

_Victoria saw his excitement and his happiness. "I'm proud of you Diego." she said sincerely. _

_Diego saw the pride and love shining in his wife's eyes and he felt a wonderful sense of gratification at her sincerity, it meant a lot to him, that she understood his passion for science. "Gracias Victoria." he gazed into her eyes for a moment before he asked. "Would you ladies care for some lunch? I know a little place that serves wonderful food."_

_They both nodded._

"_So I hear you will be competing in the upcoming fencing tournament?" Margarite asked as all three walked out of the building._

"_Si, I..."_

_Suddenly Victoria stopped, and grabbed Diego's arm._

"_Victoria, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned showed in his voice as he held her hand._

_She stared up at him. "I...I not sure...but...I think I felt movement." her eyes wide as she placed her hand on her slightly swollen stomach._

"_Are you sure?" Diego asked eagerly._

"_Dios." she grinned as she felt another movement. Without any concern that they were all standing in the middle of the quadrangle, Victoria took Diego's hand and placed it on the same spot. _

_After awhile he shook his head. "I don't feel anything querida." he said sadly, he had been longing to feel his child move within her._

_Victoria looked at Margarite, who was feeling the strong kicks of her own baby."You should be feeling your baby anytime now Victoria." she grinned, remembering the first time she had felt that tiny movement._

_Diego moved to take his hand away but Victoria stopped him. "No, wait." She pressed his hand firmer against her stomach. _

_Then they felt it, a tiny pressure against their combined hands. "Dios." he gasped, his eyes widened in wonder._

"_Oh Diego, that's our baby." Victoria whispered, tears of happiness threatened to run down her face. He kissed her forehead gently, his heart was beating fast, that tiny pressure brought home the reality that he will be a father shortly. It both excited and frightened him at the same time._

* * *

_Diego had been teaching fencing for several months but he had realised that it wasn't the challenge that he needed. So when the tournament was announced, he signed up with enthusiasm. He knew that he was slightly out practice of the rigorous structure of competition, so he practised with an old friend to bring his skills up to scratch._

_Later that week, Victoria with Margarite and Miguel were seated on prime seats in the exhibition hall to watch the fencing tournament that Diego was competing in. _

_Victoria was excited by all the pageantry of the tournament. __Many different flags draped along the walls and hung from the ceilings, many old and new weapons on display and the hall itself was packed with spectators, many dressed in outlandish costumes and colours. There were several mats around the hall with combatants already duelling. Victoria saw Diego walked out towards one of the mats, dressed in whites, carrying his mask under his arm and his sword in his gloved hand._

_Diego had patiently explained the rules and the scoring to Victoria but when the time came, she couldn't follow the fast moving strokes and his first match was over before she knew it. As the two opponents raised their masks and saluted, Diego scanned the crowd and his eyes met Victoria's. He gave her an almost Zorro like wicked grin. 'Dios, he is so handsome' Victoria thought as her heart caught in her throat as she looked down at her husband. _

_Diego was enjoying himself immensely, he hadn't had so much fun for a long time. Not since the last time he had to deal with their Alcalde. He quickly went through the next five rounds and was in the final six competitors, when they stopped for lunch. Then it was back to the competition. This time Diego found himself working harder to keep his opponents from scoring points against him but he managed to overcome all rivals and made it into the final._

_In the end it came down to Diego de la Vega and Raphael de Belzoni, a fellow professor, ten years older than Diego._

_Victoria could barely contain her excitement. She had watched with pride as Diego defeated one opponent after another with relative ease and she began to realise just how skilled he was with the sword. She knew now that as Zorro, he had only ever toyed with both their Alcaldes and that he had never shown his true skill, except once, when the English Lord Miles Thackery arrived. Even then they only had a glimpse of his remarkable talent._

_She felt the excitement building for this final match. The crowds were chanting something that she didn't understand. She looked at Margarite, who shrugged as she didn't know either. _

_Miguel leant over, grinning. "They are calling for The Californian Cockerel."_

_Both ladies choked back on their surprise._

"_You mean Diego!" Victoria asked._

"_Si, that's the name they have given him. Diego is very well liked on campus."_

"_Dios." Victoria giggled._

_As the two gentlemen walked out, the chanting became louder. Diego's heart was pounded hard in his chest, his palms clammy within his gloves. He knew he had to contain his excitement under tight control or he would have no chance against de Belzoni, who was the current university champion. _

_Victoria watched the two men solemnly walked out and saluted the panel of judges before turning and saluting each other. The crowd hushed, they knew that they were about to see a wonderful competition between these two masters._

_The match began slowly at first, each cautious, both gauging the other's strengths and weaknesses but it was de Belzoni who struck the first blow. _

_Victoria found she was holding her breath as she watched, the swords clashed loudly in the quiet hall. She slowly let her breath out as the two men battled back and forth, the points moving between them, the lead changing constantly._

_There was a brilliant move by Diego and the crowd roared their approval, as the match points became tied. Victoria gripped Margarite's hand as Miguel whispered. "The next point wins."_

_Then with a spectacular twist of his wrist, Diego landed the final touch and the crowd erupted into yells and cheers and they began chanting again. Diego and de Belzoni removed their masks, their hair mattered with sweat, saluted each other and then shook with their ungloved hands._

"_Congratulations de la Vega that was an interesting last move you made. Would you care to show me that sometime?" he grinned at Diego._

"_It would be an honour de Belzoni." Diego grinned back._

_Victoria, along with most of the hall, had leapt for joy. She didn't care about her position as a lady, she was too proud of her husband not to celebrate. She had never seen Diego duel like that before. Miguel and Margarite ushered her down the stairs just as Diego was hoisted upon on his students' shoulders._

_Diego couldn't help laughing, he was thrilled at winning this tournament. He was pleased that his skills had not diminished over the years because of Zorro's rather unique way of swordplay and he knew that his mentor, Sir Edmund would be grinning down from above and adding his own cheers to the crowds. _

_The chanting had now changed to: "KISS KISS KISS."_

_Victoria flushed at the chant and looked questioning at the grinning Miguel. "Its tradition Victoria, the winner has to kiss his wife or girlfriend or if he has neither, the nearest senorita or he risks bad luck in the next tournament."_

"_Hmmpf." Victoria huffed, slightly embarrassed at the thought of kissing Diego in front of all these strangers._

_But Diego didn't seem embarrassed as the students let him down in front of Victoria. In fact he felt the opposite, he wanted everyone to see his love for his beautiful wife. With the cheers growing louder, Diego lovingly held Victoria's face in both hands and kissed her soundly on the lips, before he was swept away again by the boisterous crowd._

_As the crowds took Diego away from his wife, there was someone in the crowd who was watching them intently. Isabella Martinez watched with tears welling in her eyes. She had heard the name of the new fencing instructor at the university and felt that there could not be two gentlemen with the same name, especially of well respected name of de la Vega. So she had come to find out if it was the same man. She saw the deep love between them and if she wasn't mistaken, Victoria was with child. She was pleased for them, that they had finally married but she was burning with curiosity of how they came to be in Madrid._

_She glanced to the gentleman sitting beside her and her heart pounded harder in her chest. She had found him again, her true love, Alberto. Alberto's wife had died two years ago and they had met by accident six months ago, when she arrived back in Spain with her brother and his family. They both felt the pull of their previous attraction and had started courting once again. But this time she would do it right, she was older and wiser. Although she had loved Diego, her heart had always belonged to Alberto._

_Alberto squeezed her hand in support. "Are you okay Bella? Is it de la Vega? Would you like to meet up with them again?" he asked kindly. Isabella had told him of her life since her family had moved to Los Angeles and he had been appalled by it. He knew that de la Vega had helped her and she had developed feelings for him but he couldn't return her feelings as he had loved another._

_Isabella nodded. "Si, it is them. I don't know if I want to meet up with them. I mean, it all happened in the past and I don't want to drudge up old memories, especially as they are so happy together and besides I have my own happiness to care about now". she smiled lovingly at him._

_Alberto smiled back. "So have I, Bella, and this time I will never let you go."_

_She blushed as they followed the crowds outside the hall._

"_Bella, if you don't want to meet them, you could always write a letter to them." he suggested._

"_Perhaps Alberto, I will think about it." She linked her arm through his as they walked into the sunshine._

* * *

_A week later Diego and Victoria were having breakfast when Teresa, their housekeeper, came in with the morning post. _

_"Good morning Teresa." Victoria said warmly, she had a great regard for the older woman._

"_Good morning Doña Victoria, Don Diego." Teresa smiled as she handed the mail to Victoria._

"_Good morning Teresa, have you named the day yet." he teased._

_Teresa's laughter boomed out at their long-running joke. "Oh I'm too old for you Don Diego."_

_Diego gave her a wicked smile. "Well, if I was twenty years older..."_

_She laughed again as she walked towards the door. "You better watch out Don Diego, one of these days I might take you up on the offer."_

_Victoria giggled at the surprised look on his face. "Diego, you know that you will never win with Teresa so why don't you give up?"_

_He chuckled. "I adore her, I have ever since I was a boy, when she was in my grandfather's household."_

_She laughed. "And she adores you too. Here's two letters for you" she handed them over to him._

"_Gracias...ah, they're from father and Felipe. I wonder how they took the news of our coming baby."_

_Victoria chuckled. "Father would have shouted from the top of the tavern."_

_Diego laughed. "Si, I can see him doing just that. Who's your letter from?"_

_She looked down and shrugged. "I don't recognise the handwriting"._

"_Maybe you have a secret admirer." he teased with a wicked grin._

_She giggled. "It could be Don Sebastian, I mean he all but challenged you to a duel." she teased back as she opened her letter._

_He smiled at the memory. "He certainly did." he slowly opened his father's letter. But before he could start reading, he heard Victoria's gasp. _

_"Madre de Dios." she whispered, her face paled as she read who it was from._

"_Querida, is everything okay?" he asked concernedly._

_Victoria looked up. "It's...it's from...Isabella Martinez."_

_Diego's mouth dropped in shock. "Dios but how did she know we were here? What does she say?"_

_She felt that old jealousy rush back but she pushed it away. She knew how deeply Diego loved her but this letter just brought it all back again._

_He squeezed her hand. "Querida."_

_She smiled at the concern in his voice. "It's okay Diego, it's just a shock of your old girlfriend writing to me."_

_Diego chuckled. "That I can understand. What does Isabella have to say?"_

_Victoria looked down and read the letter._

_ Doña Victoria,_

_Please forgive my impudence in corresponding with you in this manner. I didn't write to your husband as I don't want you to have any suspicions about either of us. Remember what I said that afternoon when you bought the tray of food to me, what I said about him. Well it's even truer now. I saw how happy you both were at the fencing tournament and I was pleased that Diego had finally told you about the other, the two of you were meant to be together._

_I suppose you are curious as to how I came to be in Madrid, just as I am curious as how the two of you came to Spain. If Diego hasn't already told you my story, get him to tell you. Suffice to say that my brother, his wife and child, and I arrived safely back in Spain six months ago._

_Not only did Diego help save the lives of the four of us but it also brought me into contact with Alberto once again. He was the one that I told you about. You know what I felt for Diego but my heart had always belonged to Alberto, and I never thought I would get a second chance with him. Alberto's wife passed away two years ago and for the last six months we have been courting and two days ago, he asked me to marry him and I accepted. This time it will be different between us, we are both older and a little wiser too. _

_I love Alberto deeply, just as you love Diego and who knows, perhaps one day we might become friends and we may even laugh over what happened._

_Victoria, Diego, although I have told Alberto everything about my life, including certain activities dressed in black, I have not and will never reveal your secret. You have my word on that._

_Kind regards._

_Isabella Martinez._

_By the time Victoria had finished the letter she had tears flowing down her face. She felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her jealousy fell away, she never doubted Diego's love for her but she had been worried, that if they had ever met up again with Isabella, would she pursue him? But to read about her engagement to the man she had loved, she felt a sense of relief._

_She looked up at Diego's worried face and she smiled warmly as she wiped away her tears. "It's alright, Isabella is to be married."_

_Diego's eyes widened in surprise, this was not what he had expected. "Really!"_

_Victoria nodded. "Si, to Alberto...here read for yourself." she passed the letter over to him, curious to find out what she meant by her story._

_Diego read the letter through twice and he smiled. "That's wonderful news, she had regretted what happened between her and Alberto."_

"_What did happen?" she asked. _

_Diego sighed and told Isabella's story and left nothing out._

_Victoria couldn't believe it. "Dios that's dreadful, what she must have gone through. And you had no idea where she was going?" she asked._

_He shook his head. "No, she only wrote that once to say that her family were leaving but she never told me where."_

_She gazed intently at her husband. "You had feelings for her, didn't you?" she said softly._

_Diego wasn't sure how to answer that, he didn't have a lot of experience with women but he knew that it was not a good idea to talk about his feelings for another woman to his wife._

_"It's okay Diego, it won't upset me." she said convincingly._

_He sighed and held her hand. "Yes, I did have feelings for her but you are the one who is sitting beside me, wearing my ring and carrying my child, not Isabella. You are the one that I am in love with. Never doubt that, Victoria."_

_Victoria felt tears well in her eyes at his heartfelt declaration and squeezed his hand. "Oh Diego, I don't doubt your love, it's just...well I just don't trust her not to charm herself into your affections, if you ever met up again." she blushed, a little embarrassed by her uncharitable thoughts._

_He smiled warmly and gave her hand another squeeze. "That could never happen querida but I am pleased for Isabella, that they had escaped that life and it's wonderful that she has found happiness again."_

_Victoria leant over and kissed him gently._

"_Mmmm, what's that for querida? Not that I am complaining mind you." he teased._

_She chuckled. "For being you, a generous, compassionate, kind-hearted man." She was stunned to see a small blush creep over his face and loved him even more. "I love you Diego de la Vega." she whispered. _

"_And I love you too Victoria de la Vega." _

_They kissed tenderly but pulled back as Teresa came back in to clear the tables. "Don't stop on my account." she grinned._

_Diego chuckled as Victoria blushed. "Don't worry Teresa, we won't." he replied back._

_Teresa laughed out loud. "Good for you Don Diego. It's wonderful to see such love between the two of you. Will there be anything else Doña Victoria?"_

_Victoria shook her head. "No Teresa, gracias."_

"_I must go querida, I have an early class today." he stood up and gazed down at his wife. "Will you be replying back to Isabella's letter?"_

_Victoria glanced up. "Well, it would be right thing to do, to thank her. Would you be okay if I did write back?" she asked as she stood up._

_Diego planted a soft kiss to her hair. "Of course I would be okay with that and who knows perhaps you might become friends afterall." he grinned._

"_Perhaps." she replied a little sceptically._

"_So what will the two of you going to do today?" he asked as he gently laid his hand on her growing stomach._

_She smiled as she held his warm hand to her belly. "Well, we are going to Margarite's. It's her turn to host our weekly meeting."_

_He just rolled his eyes. "A group of six or seven ladies gossiping, is more than that I could bear."_

_She giggled and slapped his arm playfully as they walked out of the breakfast room. "Really Diego, we don't gossip, we exchange ideas about a lot of things."_

_He chuckled. "I call that gossip." _

_Victoria giggled again. "So do I but not tell Margarite."_

_They laughed together as Diego readied himself for his morning classes and Victoria decided to write to Isabella._

_So began the friendship between Victoria and Isabella. At first it was a series of letters, then Victoria asked Isabella to join her in the weekly get-together with the other ladies. They soon became friends and they did indeed laugh over what had happened. Victoria no longer felt threatened by the beautiful senorita, for she saw that Isabella only had eyes for her Alberto. Almost a year later Diego and Victoria were invited to their wedding._

* * *

**A/N -** Isabella Martinez was from the first story Imposter as the bandit Zorra. The first paragraph of Isabella's letter to Victoria, relates to a scene from Imposter, where Victoria had visited Isabella in the prison cell and she told Victoria that Zorro loves only Victoria, that he worshipped the ground she walked on and that no-one else stood a chance with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The following day, the de la Vegas finally paid their visit to the tavern. Ramon showed his sister and brother-in-law around, pointed out where he had made a number of improvements that he had done over the two years. He had whitewashed the interior walls of the tavern including the upstairs rooms and the kitchen. He had given the top of the bar a new coat of green paint and replaced the old wooden railing that led upstairs. Ramon had even replaced the old faded curtain that separated the taproom from the kitchen with new fabric of deep green that matched the green of the bar. He had re-organised the storeroom and put up more shelves to hold the many articles that went with running a tavern.

All these things Victoria herself had wanted to do but never had the time to do so. Not when she cooked and served her patrons their meals, with the help of her girls. While Ramon managed the tavern and made sure there was no rowdiness or bad behaviour from the guests, and helped serve the patrons during their busy times, it was Maria, Pilar and Teresa who did the cooking. Therefore he had time to see to the repairs that needed to be done. He had replaced the roof on the outhouse and also the roof on the small barn behind the tavern, where they kept their two horses and wagon.

Victoria saw that her brother was proud of his achievements and knew that he had been making a small profit, through his letters to her but looking around the tavern, which had been her life for so many years, she came to understand that it was Ramon's life now. Her life was with her husband and their sons, and their future children.

On the voyage home, Victoria had discussed with Diego, of what she should do with the tavern, whether she should give it permanently to Ramon or to take back the running of the tavern. Diego wisely told her to leave the final decision until she could speak with her brother.

During lunch she made her decision and when Ramon closed the tavern for siesta, the three of them sat down.

"Victoria, I..." Ramon started but he was interrupted by his sister.

"Ramon, you should be proud of what you have done over the years." Victoria smiled as Diego nodded in agreement.

"Gracias Victoria." he smiled back, blushed a little at the compliment from his younger sister. "I have enjoyed my time here with the tavern." he continued, hopeful that she would see how much he loved it.

Victoria nodded. "Ramon, I don't know what your plans are..."

This time Ramon interrupted her. "I hope to stay Victoria, well...you see I've started courting." he blushed again.

"That's wonderful Ramon, do we know her?" Victoria beamed with pleasure.

Ramon shook his head. "No, Elena's family moved here a year ago." he said softly.

Victoria exchanged a knowing look with Diego, who smiled back, they both heard the love in Ramon's voice when he said his lady's name. "I can't wait to meet her, Ramon. It makes this easier to tell you." She paused, took a hold of Diego's hand for support. "At first, I did miss running the tavern but I found I had something else to live for, a new family."

She smiled lovingly at Diego, who returned her gaze before she turned back to her brother. "Ramon, if you are willing, I would like to sign over the tavern to you, making you the owner and giving a future for you and Elena and your children."

Ramon was overjoyed, he jumped up and hugged his sister and shook Diego's hand. "Muchas gracias Victoria, I was hoping that you would. I have come to love the tavern just as much you and I promise you that I will look after it."

He was so thrilled that he was getting a chance of a life he had always wanted, a life where he didn't have to worry where his next meal was coming from or whether he would have a roof over his head. Since he had left Los Angeles with his brother and father, his life had been unstable, he had rarely stayed in one place for long, never been able to put down roots, until now. He knew that one day soon, he would marry his Elena and they would live at the tavern, with their children. He had dreams about renovating the tavern, he wanted to enlarge the kitchen and the taproom as well as adding more rooms for overnight guests. For Los Angeles was growing in population as well as being on the increasingly important stagecoach route, which meant more travellers wanting good, clean, reasonably priced overnight accommodation and he didn't want to let this opportunity slip away.

Diego stood up, raise his glass of wine, grinned. "Here's to Tavern Victoria, may she long remain in the Escalante family."

They raised their glasses and saluted.

* * *

Later as they were riding home, Victoria turned to Diego, "How do you feel about Ramon taking ownership of the tavern."

"I'm pleased Victoria, as you said, he obviously loves it."

She shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean, how do you feel of me not running it anymore."

He sighed. "It was your decision to make but I am glad that you decided to give up the tavern. I don't want our children growing up with their mother running between the hacienda and the tavern. Let Ramon and his Elena marry and raise their children there." He softened his words by giving her a loving gaze.

She flushed at the intensity of his stare, she had bristled at his words but she knew that he was right. "I couldn't do that to our children Diego. Our family comes first."

As they continued riding, Diego thought about Victoria, of how much she had given up for him, without hesitation. First, she had waited years for him as Zorro, then she agreed to go to Spain with him, had left her tavern and her friends for the two and a half years that they were away. He had seen her struggle with Madrid's society and its expectations of her, as his wife. He knew that she had felt out of place but she never complained, never regretted coming with him.

He had watched with pride as she grew into her role as Dona, without giving up her own ideals, morals, and most importantly she hadn't changed her true self, she was still the same woman he had fallen in love with all those years ago. He wanted to do something special for her, something she dreamt of having. He loved to shower her with jewels but she always seemed uneasy when he brought her jewellery. Then he smiled as he remembered what she had told him several days ago, of what she had dreamt about.

Victoria caught him grinning strangely at her. "What are you smirking about?"

He chuckled. "I wasn't smirking."

"Yes you were Senor, it was a definite smirk. Tell me." she demanded.

He chuckled. "Perhaps later."

"Diego." she said annoyed. "You have a very annoying habit of answering questions with riddles."

He grinned at her spirit , dios I love her so much, he thought to himself. He pulled on the reins, reached out and caressed her face tenderly. "I don't think I have ever told you this but I am proud of you Victoria de la Vega." he said seriously.

She blushed deeply at the sincerity in his voice. "You're...you're proud of me." she was stunned at his words.

He nodded. "Si, I am." his fingers ran through her hair. "I know that the time we spent in Madrid wasn't always easy for you, but you found your own way in that crazy place without any regrets or complaints. I want you to know that I am proud of you."

Tears flowed down her face, she felt his deep love for her. "Oh Diego." was all that she could say.

Diego felt his own tears burn his eyes as he leant over and kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you Victoria." his voice crackled with his strong feelings.

"I love you too Diego." she whispered back.

* * *

Later that night Victoria had checked on Edmund asleep in the nursery and when she returned to their bedroom, she immediately caught the aroma of freshly cut roses. She smiled as she closed the door behind her and stepped further into the room. She gasped as she looked down on their bed, roses placed in a Z pattern.

"Mi preciosa." a soft familiar voice came from the darkness. From the shadows Zorro appeared.

Victoria gasped again at the sight of Diego in full Zorro regalia, gloves, hat, and mask but without his sword. "Zorro." she panted, blushed deeply.

He kissed the back of her hand, felt her shiver in pleasure. He grinned wickedly as he gazed into her soft brown eyes, saw her growing desire. He was pleased that the outfit still fitted him perfectly. He had not put on any weight over the last several years.

Victoria saw the burning desire in Dieg...Zorro's eyes and she felt a hot thrill of excitement surge through her body. "Diego…I.." she stammered.

"Shhh querida, tonight it's Zorro." he leaned in to kiss her as Victoria closed her eyes and angled her mouth to meet his.

But Zorro surprised her when he planted hot kisses to her neck instead and sent another shiver down her spine. She felt his smile as his lips left a trail of burning kisses along her throat. He moved around behind her, lifting her hair and softly kissed along the back of her neck, before coming in front of her again, he grinned as he heard her laboured breathing.

'Dios' Victoria thought, her heart pounded in her chest and was annoyed that his breathing seemed normal. 'Well, I know how to get him gasping for breath' she thought as she reached up to unbutton his shirt.

He stopped her hands. "No, querida, tonight Zorro makes love to you." he whispered as he held both her hands in one of his. His other hand, still gloved, reached out and gently caressed her face as he had done many times before.

Zorro kissed her face lovingly, her forehead, her eyes, nose, cheeks and lastly her lips. He slowly, tenderly and sensuously kissed her soft lips, his tongue darting along her lips seeking entrance. Victoria sighed in pleasure as she parted her lips and his tongue slid inside and found hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her body against his and gave herself over to the amazing sensations that he was giving her.

He moaned at the feel of his hard arousal pressing into her soft body, as his tongue twisted with hers, tasting, caressing, before plunging deeper inside her mouth. His hand moved down her back and brought her tight against him, the other gently cupped her breast. She moaned as a hot ache surged through her body, which made her tremble with excitement as she kissed him back, tasting him, matching his desires with her own.

They gasped for breath as Zorro quickly removed Victoria's clothes until she stood naked in front of him. "Dios you are so beautiful." he panted, as he ran a lustful gaze over his wife's nakedness, his arousal strained for release from his trousers.

Victoria felt exhilarated that she could bring out these strong feelings of desire in her husband. He wants this as much as she does, she reflected. He gently lowered her onto the bed, scattering the roses and removed only his hat and gloves, before joining her.

"You're a little overdressed Zorro." she panted, as she tried to remove the rest of his clothes.

Zorro grinned widely as he stopped her hands again. "All in good time mi preciosa." his voice deep and husky.

He lowered his head and tenderly kissed the scar below her left breast, felt her shiver in delight. He had promised himself, early on in their marriage, that every time he made love to Victoria, now and in the future, he would first kiss the scar, from the pistol shot, that had almost cost her life.

Victoria's heart always swelled with love every time her husband kissed her there. She knew what it meant to him, to both of them, when she taken that bullet that was meant for Zorro and had almost died. She knew it was his way of paying homage to the wonderful life that they now had together.

Zorro could no longer wait as he quickly removed his clothes, except for the mask and covered her body with his. They both groaned in pleasure at their joining and she could see his desire through the eyes of the mask, felt the soft silk brushing against her skin, making her shiver in pleasure. As they kissed deeply, her hand touched the mask lightly, revelled in it before she moved her hand to the back of his head and fingered the edge of the mask, touched the knot but didn't remove it. She had always wanted to be this close to Zorro as she gave herself over to him completely, moving in rhythm with him.

"Dios." Zorro groaned as he felt her response and could no longer control his desires as they both rushed headlong towards that moment of bliss that they had achieved countless times before.

As they came back down from the heights of pleasure, Victoria gazed up at the masked face of her husband, loved him deeply for allowing her this fantasy. He kissed her before he gently eased off her and laid on his side to face her, as their breathing slowly returned to normal, both smiled lovingly at each other.

Then she noticed the beads of sweat running down from under his mask. "Dios, I'm sorry, it must be hot under that silk." she quickly removed the mask revealing the handsome face of her husband, his hair damp. He kissed her softly, ran his hand over her arm.

"It was worth a little heat mi preciosa." he grinned as he saw a slight flush creep over her face, knowing that she had enjoyed herself tonight with his alter ego, just as much as he had.

Victoria smiled. "Si, it was. Thank you Diego." she whispered.

He gazed lovingly into her eyes, and brushed her hair back from her face. "My pleasure but I think next time, the mask will have to go." he kissed her forehead as they snuggled down together, he rested his head on her chest.

She ran her fingers through his damp hair. "Will there be a next time?" She planted a kiss to his head, smiled as she felt his tired chuckle.

"Oh I think from time to time, Zorro could be persuaded to come for a visit."

She gave a small giggle. "I would like that."

He planted a soft kiss to the side of her breast and sighed contentedly. "So would I. I love you Victoria." he whispered.

"I love you too Diego."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Several weeks later, Diego took his elder son, Felipe, away to Santa Paulo for a couple of days. Partly to pick up some supplies for the ranch and partly to spend time alone with the young man, to get to know each other once more. Since his return from Spain, he hadn't had much time to be with him, what with learning how to run the ranch with his father and caring for Victoria and Edmund. His elder son deserved his attention just as much as his younger son.

Felipe was delighted that he was going away with his father. He had indeed felt a little uncomfortable when Diego had returned. He had wondered if things would be different between them now that his father had his own natural son, that he wouldn't feel the same towards him but he was greatly relieved to discover that his fears was baseless. They effortlessly slipped back into their old relationship with just one difference; he could now converse with his father. And talked they did. They talked, gossiped about everything and anything.

There was one subject that Diego wasn't sure how to broach but it was Felipe who brought it up. "Father, you know how much I want to be a lawyer."

"Of course, you've wanted nothing else for the last three or four years."

"Well, while you have been away, I've been in contact with our lawyer, Don Luis Christoba and he has been helpful in sending some reading material for me and in his last letter, he offered a place in his firm for me to learn."

"And you would like to go."

Felipe nodded. "Si, father I would like to go but I would have to leave in about a month's time."

Diego frowned slightly. "So soon! I had hoped to spent more time together."

He nodded once more. "So did I but..."

Diego shook his head. "No buts about it son. You're a young man now and it's time for you to follow your own dreams, wherever they may take you." he paused and grinned. "Besides Santa Barbara is not that far away..."

Felipe smiled regretfully. "I won't be staying at Santa Barbara, I have to go to the school in Monterey."

Diego shrugged. "Well that's not much further. Is there anything holding you back from going?" he asked as he gazed at his son intently.

The younger man blushed slightly as he looked away. "Well...you see, I've met someone."

Diego grinned. "That's wonderful Felipe. Who is she? Do I know her?"

Felipe smiled softly. "Her name is Abigail Ortez and her family recently moved into the area. We've only met a couple of times but..."

"But you are developing feelings for her? And the senorita, does she feel the same?" he asked knowingly.

"I believe so but I don't want to leave right now, in case..." he sighed.

Diego placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "In case your feelings deepen into something more. Felipe, you are still young..."

"I'm twenty years old." he replied heatedly.

Diego hid his grin at his son's temper, he may not be a de la Vega by birth but it seems that some of their family's famous temper has rubbed off on him. "I didn't mean to offend you. I won't tell you what you should do, only you can decide your future. All I can do is offer advice."

Felipe sighed again. "I'm sorry father. What do you advise?"

It was Diego's turn to sigh. "Remember what you told me, when I was trying to decide if I should go to Spain or not."

Felipe nodded. "To follow your dreams."

"That's right. I do know that if I hadn't have gone, I would have regretted it for the rest of my life. It was an experience that I would have been very foolish to refuse. As to your young senorita, you can always write to each other and then there will be time to see each other when you come home for holidays."

"But...but what if she doesn't wait?" his voice shook a little.

"If she is the right senorita for you, she will wait. Just as Victoria waited five years for me. If she doesn't, well there are others who deserve your affections."

Felipe let out a long sigh. "So you believe I should go?"

"Si, I do but don't let me persuade you. It must be your own decision."

He sighed once more. "I have a lot to think about."

Diego slapped his son on the shoulder. "If you need to talk more about it, I'll be there at anytime. Sometimes just speaking about it helps."

Felipe smiled warmly at the man who he had longed thought of as his father, even though there was only ten years difference in age between them. "Gracias father, I will."

* * *

They had taken two rooms at a the small but very comfortable tavern in the heart of Santa Paulo, the same tavern that Victoria had wanted to stay that time when they had come to see the King's emissary but Diego's decision to leave the same day, had brought them to take shelter from the storm and to spend that bitter-sweet night in that old windmill.

Later that evening, after enjoying a delicious meal, the de la Vega men were relaxing on the front veranda of the tavern, their long legs stretched out in front them. Earlier in the day, they had completed their purchases for the ranch, to be picked up prior to their leaving in two days time but now the rest of their trip was free to do as they wished.

"You are both looking very relaxed, senors." came the amused voice of Senora Ramos. The middle aged senora ran the tavern with her husband and were well known for their hospitality.

Diego chuckled. "Si, we are, thanks to your wonderful food and the even better company."

Senora Ramos was pleased by his compliment. "Gracias Don Diego. Is there anything else I can get for either of you? Some more ale perhaps?"

Diego glanced over at Felipe, who nodded with a smile. "Another glass of ale for both of us, Senora, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, I'll be right back."

The two men sat in companionably silence for a while when Felipe began chuckling.

Diego smiled. "What's so funny?"

Felipe grinned. "I was just thinking about how you met up with the descendants of the Three Musketeers again, it must have been great fun."

Diego chuckled. "It sure was. I never thought that I would ever see them again so I was surprised but pleased when they turned up at my fencing lessons..."

* * *

_Diego was teaching his weekly fencing class of twelve students when a loud somewhat familiar voice boomed out. "Well, well, well. It looks like the instructor needs some instruction of his own. What do you say amigos?"_

_"I should say so, my friend, I could teach senoritas better than what this Senor is showing these pampered pups."_

_"What do you say that we give him some lessons ourselves."_

_Diego whirled around at the arrogant but teasing voices. He grinned widely at the three men leaning nonchalantly against the wall, swords drawn but resting at ease. "Porthos, Athos, D'Artagnan, what are you doing here in Spain?" _

_"We are here to teach you some lessons Senor." Porthos grinned._

_Diego chuckled. "Really, three against one, that's not exactly fair odds, is it Monsieurs."_

_D'Artagnan chuckled. "From what we have heard, three against one is nothing for you."_

_Diego was startled, did he mean that they knew the secret?_

_"Look Athos, I think you hit the mark."_

_"My lord, I think you are right. En-garde Senor."_

_Diego raised his sword and saluted. "If that is your wish."_

_"It is."_

_To the stunned amazement of the gathered students, Diego and the three strangers began a delicate dance with their sabres, which quickly emerged into a friendly free for all as the Frenchmen all tried to defeat Diego._

_"You call that fencing de la Vega, my sister could defeat you with one arm tied behind her back."_

_Diego laughed. "I didn't know you had a sister Porthos."_

_"He doesn't." roared Athos as he moved behind Diego but he saw the move for what it was and nimbly leapt out of the way. "You have to do better than that Athos." he teased._

_"That was a move worthy of le Renard." D'Artagnan teased back._

_Diego nodded. "Gracias Monsieur, that is most kind of you to say so."_

_The students were amazed at the ease of the swordplay of the four men. They all stood back and watched with admiration of their skills and laughed at the friendly banter. They glanced at each other, they each knew that they had a lot to learn, for none of them had even reached that level of expertise._

_The four men circled each other warily but with great amusement, they were all enjoying themselves immensely. Diego was thrilled that he could use his skills against these great swordsmen but he was suddenly caught off guard by the others and found himself in the centre of three sabres, all pointing at his chest and back. He shook his head and chuckled. _

_"Do you surrender de la Vega?" Athos shouted with glee._

_"I don't suppose I have much choice." he grinned as he lowered his sword._

_"None whatsoever." Porthos chuckled._

_Then Diego was getting his back pounded by the three friends._

_"It's good so see you all again. What are you doing in Spain?" he asked once more._

_D'Artagnan shrugged and grinned. "What else does one travel to Spain for if not for the beautiful senoritas. But tell us what are you doing here Diego and not out in the New World?"_

_Diego was about to explain but a cough came from behind him. He turned and grinned sheepishly at his students, he had totally forgotten about them. "Please forgive me Señores, I think our lesson is over for today."_

_The young men laughed as they moved towards the far side of the room, where they replaced their sabres in the space provided on the wall._

_Diego turned back to his friends and smiled warmly. "It's a long story but I am teaching science here at the University." _

_"What, you are a teacher? What is this world coming to, when they have to employ someone like you from the other side of the world, to teach these pampered pups." teased Athos._

_Diego nodded. "I know but someone has to do it and it may as well be me."_

_"Mmmm, well I guess they couldn't do much worst." D'Artagnan smiled._

_"How long are you here for, I would love for you to come dinner tonight and meet my wife."_

_"You're married! Well congratulations Diego, who's the lucky senorita?"_

_Diego smiled warmly. "Gracias, Victoria came with me from Los Angeles."_

_"Was she the one you left behind the last time?" Porthos asked._

_Diego nodded. "Si, she is the one."_

_"We would love to come and met your lady, Diego, as long as it's not too much trouble for her."_

_"Nonsense, she will love to meet you. I'll send word to her now to expect you for dinner"._

_"It looks like you have some dinner guests then, amigo."_

_"But first, lets have a drink to toast our friendship, shall we. We passed a lovely tavern on the way." Athos said._

_Porthos nudged D'Artagnan. "Yes, it had several lovely mademoiselles." he grinned broadly._

_"Very beautiful Spanish senoritas. You don't have any further classes do you Diego?" _

_Diego shook his head. "As a matter of fact, I don't." _

_"Great, lets go then."_

_Diego hesitated but only for a second before he grinned. "I know the exact tavern that you mean. Let me get changed first."_

* * *

_Several hours later Victoria was heard male voices coming from the front rooms of their spacious home. She had returned from shopping with Lucia and realised Diego's friends had already arrived and from the sound of it they were in great spirits._

_She crossed the hallway and entered the sitting room to find the four men standing, laughing but to her great shock they were covered with a variety of bruises, black eyes and cut lips._

_"Ay dios mio." she cried out as she rushed over to her husband and gently held his face. "Have you been fighting Diego?" she couldn't believe it as she looked at his eye that was turning a lovely shade of black and his lower lip was cut._

_Diego looked sheepishly at his wife. "Well..."_

_"It was all in the name of honour, Doña De la Vega." Arthos came to Diego's aid._

_"Yes, we couldn't let a fair maiden be molested by a boar of a man." added D'Artagnan._

_"We had to teach him and his friends a lesson in manners." Porthos grinned._

_Victoria shook her head in disbelief at the dishevelled men standing before her. She could not believe that Diego would get involved in an ordinary brawl and yet they all seemed so excited, like little boys who had been up to mischief. "So I should see what the other men look like then." she replied with some amusement in her voice._

_All four of them nodded as Diego began the introductions. "Victoria, may I introduce..."_

_He was interrupted as Athos took several paces and held Victoria's hand. "There can be no introduction that could measure up to the beauty of vision in front of me." He gallantly kissed her hand._

_Victoria felt a flush creep over her face and before she could say anything Porthos nudged Athos out of the way, took her hand and also kissed her skin. "Is this the face of Troy, that launched a thousand ships." he whispered as he gazed intently into her eyes and her blush deepened._

_Diego shook his head in amusement as D'Artagnan took Victoria's other hand. "If I had known such beauty existed in the New World, I would have visited there long ago." he kissed her hand._

_Victoria was overwhelmed by all the attention but felt a very feminine satisfaction by the compliments at the same time. She glanced over at her husband and saw his amusement in his blue eyes. "Gracias senores. Where do you know Diego from?"_

_"From the time he spent in France about four, five years ago, when he helped us to regain our family heritage."_

_"Really, Diego didn't talk much about his trip to France, it sounds interesting." she replied with a smile of her own._

_"Oh it was. It had everything you could want in a story. A stranger travelling in a foreign land who had been caught up in the middle of a feud." Porthos smiled at Diego._

_"An evil man by the name of Viscount Armand de Jussac, who had stolen the ring that proved our rights to the ownership of the Chateau, that had been given to our great great great grandfathers by the King of France..." Athos added._

_D'Artagnan continued. "No story can be complete without a treacherous beautiful woman, the Countess Amelie de Perignon, who took the wounded stranger to her home, but who was found to be in league with the evil Viscount."_

_"And don't forget about Le Renard." _

_Victoria stared wide eyed at the gentlemen, not fulling believing what they were saying. Diego had never mentioned anything like this when he returned from his holiday. "Who or what is Le Renard?" she asked curiously._

_The three Frenchmen chuckled while Diego squirmed. "It's French for Zorro"._

_Victoria's eyes widened even further. "Zorro?" she gasped as she stared at her husband. __H__e was saved by the arrival of Lucia, announcing that dinner was ready._

_Porthos held out his arm. "May I escort you to dinner Doña Victoria?"_

_She smiled warmly as she linked her arm through his. "Of course as long as you tell me more about this interesting story of yours." she flashed her blazing eyes towards her husband and he knew that he was in for trouble, the moment they were alone. And he was right._

* * *

_Later that night Diego sat on the chair in the kitchen while Victoria pressed a damp cloth, none to gently, to his eye, which was turning even blacker and to his cut lower lip. "I cannot believe that you would be involved in a brawl Diego." she said heatedly._

_Diego tried to smile but grimaced at the pain instead. "We couldn't let that big oaf insult the senorita now could we? Besides you've seen me fight before."_

_She snorted. "That's different, I've never seen Zorro fight in a common bar brawl like you did this afternoon. And just how did you get to be in that Countess's bed?"_

_Ah, this is what was truly bothering her, he reflected to himself. She couldn't stand the thought of him in another woman's bed. Innocent as it had been. He made a mistake of chuckling._

_She slapped his arm. "Diego de la Vega." she fumed at him "Just what did you do with this, this Countess?" she demanded._

_He took her hand. "Nothing happened, Victoria. It was just as we told you. I had been thrown out of the carriage and the next thing I knew, I was in bed, with a bandage around my head. Now unless she took advantage of me, as I lay unconscious, absolutely nothing happened between us. In fact, I found her in the Viscount's bed several days later." he replied with amusement in his voice._

_Victoria gazed down at her husband. "Well that doesn't excuse why you never told me." her anger started to melt._

_He nodded. "I couldn't tell anyone about that story, without giving away the fact Zorro appeared in France at the same time as Diego de la Vega. Someone could very easily put the two of us together. Please forgive me." he pleaded._

_Victoria gazed down into his vivid blue eyes, saw the plea in them and it melted her heart. The way he looked at her, the way his dark hair fell over his forehead made him so appealing, like a little boy wanting forgiveness for his misdeeds. She leant over and kissed his lips in a tender caress but he pulled back with a hiss of pain._

_"Did that hurt?" she asked innocently._

_Diego nodded and gently touched his lower lip._

_"Good." she said heatedly and threw the cloth in his face, then turned and walked out the door, with a small smile on her face._

_Diego chuckled as he removed the damp cloth from his face, Dios I love her so much, he thought to himself._

* * *

Felipe chuckled. "And you had never told mother about that time in France before."

Diego shook his head and grinned ruefully. "No, but I wished I had. You know what your mother's temper is like."

The younger man grinned broadly. "Si I do and I also know how much you like her spirit."

Diego laughed out loud. "So I do."

The following two days flew by for Diego and Felipe as they explored the local region. They paid a visit to a number of old family friends of the de la Vegas where they discussed livestock and crops and he saw the potential to expand their own ranch from cattle to other forms of produce, perhaps oranges or grapes for wine but he would have to wait and discuss that with his father. He saw his tailor and ordered some new suits for himself and Felipe. And both of them bought little gifts for Victoria and Edmund. They even managed to see a play that a travelling troupe of actors were performing.

As they travelled back to Los Angeles, Felipe sat quietly beside his father as he drove the wagon, their horses hitched along side them. Diego could see that his son was deep in thought and he had a feeling where those thoughts were. He let his own thoughts wander and soon the miles passed quickly. It was only when they were close to home, did Felipe stir beside him.

"Father." he stopped and sighed.

Diego glanced at his son. "You've decided, haven't you?"

Felipe chuckled. "I can't keep much from you can I?"

Diego snorted. "Not since you were a little boy."

He sighed again. "Si, I have decided. I am going to take up Don Christoba's offer to learn law with him."

Diego nodded. "I thought you would and I'm glad Felipe. What about Abigail?"

Felipe shrugged. "I'm not sure. I would still like to know her better and well..."

"You need to talk with her, tell her how you feel about her, about your wish to become a lawyer. If she is interested, she will wait." he advised.

"You're right, father. I will speak with her and ask if she will allow me to write her letters, while I'm in Monterey."

Diego nodded. "Sometimes letters can be a good way of getting to know someone, to see if your minds are alike. But there is one thing that I know for sure, I am going to miss you son." his voice crackled with his emotions.

Felipe held back his own emotions. "I will miss you too father."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Five months later, the good citizens of Los Angeles had all gathered at the tavern to celebrate the wedding of Ramon Escalante to Elena Lopez. There was plenty of food, cooked by the women of the pueblo, plenty of drinks, both of wine and ale and juices for the ladies. Several members of the community joined together and played lively tunes with their guitars and drums and many couples danced both inside the tavern and outside. While the older señoras kept a watchful eye on the younger senoritas and señores, ensuring there was no improper behaviour between them.

Francisco had stood up with his brother, while his wife Elizabeth carried their three month old daughter and sat beside Victoria. Diego held onto their son, Edmund and his father sat beside him. Felipe was in Monterey, where he was working with the family lawyers and was unable to leave his studies to attend the wedding of his uncle. Behind them, the citizens filled the small chapel.

Ramon had become a well-liked member of the community and everyone wanted to show their respect for the newlyweds.

Afterwards, a heavily pregnant Victoria chatted with Sergeant Mendoza, who had also signed an oath of allegiance to Mexico and had retained his rank in the Mexican Army. "Ah Doña Victoria, I really missed you cooking." he said wistfully.

Victoria smiled, everyone knew how much the good sergeant enjoyed his food. "Well sergeant, I would be only to happy to cook something for you, perhaps on your birthday."

Mendoza grinned. "That would be lovely. That is if Don Diego will be ok with you cooking for me."

"Oh, I don't think Diego would mind me cooking for you Sergeant." she grinned.

"Si, Doña Victoria, he would do anything for you. You have him wrapped around your little finger."

She blushed slightly, she knew just how true his words were.

Mendoza knew what a lucky man Don Diego was in marrying the best cook around. He had seen the love and devotion that they had for each other and he had a suspicion of who it was beneath the black mask. He leant closer and whispered. "I'm so happy that you and he finally married after so many years of waiting."

Victoria startled at his words, surely he doesn't think that Diego…? But as she looked into his wise eyes, she saw the truth. Mendoza knew. "How…did?" she couldn't finished.

Mendoza shrugged. "It was only a suspicion, Don Diego sometimes had little chats with me, to gather information but it was only after your swift marriage to a man you only ever saw as a brother, it confirmed my suspicions."

Victoria gasped, unconsciously rubbing her swollen stomach. Diego had mentioned he had a number of ways of gathering information and that the good sergeant was one of them. "Dios, you could have turned him in, you could have had the reward money."

Mendoza shook his head. "Oh no Doña Victoria, I could never do that, I respect Don Diego very much and I consider him a friend and besides..." he paused as he considered his next words. "I wanted to help him, I couldn't do anything to stop the bad decisions of my commanding officers." he confessed.

She stared wide eyed at Mendoza, not believing what she was hearing. "So you helped in the one way you could, by giving Diego information?"

Mendoza nodded. "Si, but not all the time, otherwise the Alcalde would have known someone was passing on details. I think Don Diego understood that too, sometimes we would just sit and gossip." He grinned at her surprised expression, it wasn't often that he could do that. "I wasn't the only one."

"What, did everyone know except me?" she almost shouted.

"Oh no Doña Victoria, I didn't mean it like that. Did you ever wonder why the lancers seemed hopeless in trying to capture Zorro?"

Victoria nodded her head.

"Well, it was an unspoken rule in the barracks to make sure that he got away. You see in their own way, the lancers were also helping Zorro with his cause."

"Madre de Dios." was all that Victoria could say. She wondered what Diego would say when he hears about this.

Mendoza took a sip of ale and sighed softly.

"What's wrong sergeant." Victoria asked kindly

"I was thinking about the small troupe of actors that came through two weeks ago."

Victoria nodded. "They were really good."

"Si, Doña Victoria but it reminded me of the other group came through years ago. The one with Correna, she was a beauty but to be married to that rebel, it was a shame."

Mendoza didn't notice that Victoria stiffened at the name. She had seen that the sergeant had been a little smitten by her, more by the thought of travelling around, performing in circus than by the lady herself. Only Victoria, Don Alejandro and Felipe knew that Correna's wife Zafira had once been Diego's fiancée.

Mendoza continued. "You know that over a year ago, just before the Mexican takeover, Correna and his wife were killed in a battle with government forces twenty miles from here."

"Si, we heard about it in Madrid." Victoria said softly.

* * *

_It was four months after the birth of their son when Diego took Victoria out to dinner. It was the first time they had been out since late into her pregnancy and they had asked Margarite and Miguel to look after Edmund for the evening. They had a romantic dinner at the most famous and the most expensive restaurant in Madrid, which Diego had heard a lot of rare reviews. The head chef had actually been employed by a number of European Royal families as well as the wealthiest, influential families in Spain and his gourmet food was the toast of Madrid. Victoria had now been in Spain for over a year and was no longer anxious about her lack of etiquette of dining in such rich surroundings. She no longer needed coaching from Margarite and had found her own unique way in society._

_After a delicious four course dinner, they slowly walked back towards their carriage, their arms linked, taking in the lovely warm evening together. Diego watched her out of the corner of his eye. He was proud of her, she was more confident with the ways of society now, but in the privacy of their home, she made fun of the so-called higher class and he laughed with her. In public, Victoria played the game, even though her temper occasion rose in the most impromptu times. _

_Diego grinned as he remembered a certain incident not a month ago. He had a new class of students and one of them had made a snide remark about her being a tavern wench within her hearing. He knew how much Victoria hated being called that and she proceeded to give him such a taking to, that the young man had turned a deep red. __The following day, a large bouquet of flowers arrived at their home with a sincere letter of apology. Victoria, it seemed, had won herself yet another heart. It appeared to him that most of his students had fallen under Victoria's spell. It was something he understood, he had fallen under her charm many years ago._

"_What are you smiling about Diego?" Victoria asked, enjoying the walk in the warm night._

_Diego chuckled lightly. "Nothing."_

"_Oh no, tell me or I will..." she left her threat hanging in the air._

"_You'll what?"_

"_Or I will...tickle you right now and make you tell me." she grinned._

_They had reached their carriage and she saw a twinkle of mischief in his blue eyes. She loved this playful side of her husband. "Go ahead." he grinned, he was calling her bluff but would she actually do it? He saw a wicked look in her eyes and realised that she was going to follow through and before he had anytime to think, her hands were on his ribs, making him squirm. _

'_Dios, I should have known better than to urge her on' he thought to himself as he tried not to laugh. He could hear Victoria's giggles as they struggled. He noticed that they were getting some disapproving glances from others passing by, so he firmly but gently held her hands. _"_Stop Victoria, this is not how one behaves in public." he grinned down at his wife._

"_Well, perhaps it should be, then everyone would be wearing grins like yours." she tried to pull her hands from his but he was holding her tight and she knew that he wouldn't let go until she behaved herself again._

"_Okay, okay. I'll behave." she pouted._

"_Good girl." Diego released her hands and chuckled as he leant down and whispered in her ear. "There's nothing to stop us when we reach home." They gazed lovingly at each other. _

_As Diego opened the carriage door, a woman's wild scream came from behind them. "HOW DARE YOU FLAUNT YOUR WIFE, A TAVERN WENCH IN FRONT OF POLITE SOCIETY."_

_Both Diego and Victoria spun around, stunned at the angry tirade coming from a well dressed older woman. "She loved you, de la Vega but you didn't wait for her. My daughter should have been the one you married, not some tavern whore."_

_"How dare you call me that!" Victoria seethed with fury but she was interrupted by the crazy woman as though she didn't exist._

_"My daughter would be alive now, not lying in some unmarked grave, three months past. If she had married you, she would have made you a better wife, then this HUSSY."_

_It had taken Diego a moment or two to realise who this mad woman was and he had to calm her down somehow. They had already drawn a crowd and he recognised several of his students. He knew that this was going to be hot gossip but he couldn't care less, he had his wife's honour to defend. _"_Senora, you can say what you must about me, but do not insult my wife's good name or her respectable establishment..."_

_"Respectable! Ha. She runs a bordello and..."_

_Diego's own temper rose and he purposely lowered his voice, more like an angry Zorro. It was loud enough to ring out clear to everyone present. __"Senora, it is not that kind of establishment and I will let you know that the King himself has asked my wife about her tavern. He has heard many good reports of Doña Victoria's excellent hospitality, many of those coming from wives of well respected families who have stayed there. If you continue to slander my wife, then you are insulting the King as well."_

_Victoria shivered, she had only ever seen his real anger once or twice in all the years she had known him and was always glad that it had never been directed at her. No-one present could deny the powerful delivery of his speech, of his conviction, they heard the truth of his words and looked pityingly at the woman. The Senora found herself without words, she wasn't going to insult the King, not with so many witnesses anyway._

_Diego continued, his voice showed more compassion. "Senora, I am sorry for the loss of your daughter, I really am. If there was something I could have done to protect her, I would have."_

_The woman shook her head, she hated this man and his tavern wench wife for taking away her daughter. To have this particular caballero in the family would have been a coup for the cause but her daughter had done the unexpected. She had fallen in love with him. The fights her and her father had over him were bitter. S__he didn't want to use him as a pawn in their games but her father would hear nothing of that. He made her accept his proposal of marriage and it was only that her brother had been wounded at the same time, saved Diego from becoming a pawn in the rebellion due to his ties to the Royal family. They had thought he would have waited for her, and not sail back to California. Then she married beneath her to the rebel leader Correna._

'_I HATE YOU DE LA VEGA AND YOUR TAVERN WENCH." she screamed at them one more time before fleeing down the street._

_Once the confrontation was over, Diego shook slightly with the adrenaline that surged through his body but he knew that he had to get Victoria home quickly as he felt her own tremors. He opened the carriage door and helped his wife inside. "Take us home quickly Jose." he called to his coach driver. _

_Jose nodded, amazed at the restraint of his employer, he wouldn't have been so controlled; he would have hit the hateful woman._

_Diego climbed in and shut the door behind him and heard Jose urge the horses on as he pulled a trembling Victoria into his arms._

"_Did.. you know that woman? I've never known such hatred before." her voice shook slightly._

_Diego nodded. "Si, I do." he replied, as he planted a kiss on her head and puller her closer._

"_And...what was it about her daughter?" Victoria was shivering less now that the shock was wearing off. "Diego." she looked up and saw sadness in his eyes._

_He let out a sigh. "That was Senora Havente, Zafira's mother."_

_Victoria sat up straight. "Dios, you mean your Zafira? But that means that Zafira..."_

"_If her words are true, and I would have no reason to believe otherwise. It would mean that Zafira and possibly Correna are dead." he said softly._

"_Oh no Diego." but before Victoria could say anything more, the carriage lurched to a stop outside their house._

_They silently went inside, their arms around each other._

"_Dios, what has happened, both of you are pale as ghosts." Miguel commented as they entered the room._

_Diego gave their friends a quick recount of what had happened._

"_Dios." Miguel said again_

"_Oh Diego, Victoria, what a horrible thing she did." Margarite was shocked._

"_Grief does strange things to people Margarite." Diego replied._

_Miguel nodded at his wife, he knew that they needed to leave them together._

"_Edmund was the perfect little gentleman." Margarite smiled at Victoria before hugging her._

"_Gracias Margarite."_

_Then they all heard a small wail from upstairs. "I think our little gentleman needs a nurse and so do I." Victoria smiled knowingly at Margarite, her breasts ached from the fullness of her milk._

_Miguel put his wife's wrap around her shoulders and picked up their sleeping seven month old baby daughter and gave their farewells._

_Victoria started to climb the stairs, paused. "Are you coming Diego?" _

_He liked to watch her nurse their son but he shook his head. "I...not this time, I'll... come up later." he replied. _

_Victoria watched with concern as he walked slowly into the living room. __They had never talked about Zafira but she knew that he had loved her and now to hear about her death in this manner, was terrible. She couldn't even imagine what he was feeling right now. She hesitated, not knowing if she should go after Diego or not. But Edmund's cries became more insistent so she sighed as she climbed the stairs._

_Diego felt numb as it all sank in. He couldn't believe that the lovely, lively woman that he once loved, was now dead. He crossed the room and poured himself a brandy, sat down heavily on the lounge but didn't drink. He remembered that afternoon she had come rushing up to him, agreeing to be his wife. She had looked so happy, so alive and he had loved her then. Life had seemed so simple back then._

_He was so lost in memories that he didn't hear Victoria re-enter the room after feeding their son, until she sat next to him. She had changed into her nightshirt, with a wrap around her. _

"_Diego...Diego." she said concerned as she placed her arm around his shoulders._

"_Oh Victoria." he whispered as he turned into her warm embrace. She rocked him gently, soothing his tremors. He stayed in her loving arms for a long time, just wanting to be held. _

_He soon stopped trembling and strangely Victoria felt him smile. "You smell sweet." _

_Victoria chuckled lightly ."I smell of milk". _

_Diego pulled back smiling. "That's a good smell, so alive."_

_She gently caressed his face, saw his red-rimmed eyes. "Oh Diego, I am so sorry"._

_He saw the compassion in his wife's eyes and he suddenly felt a need to talk. "I loved her once, you know that."_

"_Si, I do." she nodded._

"_At least what I thought love was."_

"_What do you mean?" Victoria frowned._

_Diego shook his head, trying to make sense of what his feelings were telling him. He took Victoria's hand in his. "At that time, I was in love with Zafira, but looking back on what I felt for her, to what I feel for you, it is so different." He paused, looked away at the far wall. _

_Victoria let him have the time to gather his thoughts, he turned back to her and gazed into her eyes. _"_My feelings for you are much deeper than what I had ever felt for Zafira." He paused then continued "Do you know why we didn't get married?"_

_Victoria nodded, squeezing his hand ."Si, Margarite told me once, that she didn't turn up at the chapel." she said softly._

"_I waited for hours for Zafira to arrive but I finally realised that she wasn't coming." he sighed, closed his eyes, remembering the hurt he had felt and the shame that he had gotten drunk that night to try to forget the pain but it hadn't worked, the pain was still there the following day._

_Victoria saw the pain on his face and finally understood why he never removed Zorro's mask until the very end. She kissed his forehead tenderly. "I understand now Diego, why you feared my rejection of you, of Zorro's true identity."_

_Diego was confused. "What."_

"_It was because of the hurt of Zafira's rejection, that made you fear mine, even after I told you that I loved the man under the mask. You couldn't take the chance that I would reject you, just as Zafira did, you didn't want to go through that terrible pain again."_

_He slowly digested her words. "So you're saying that the mask was protecting more than my identity..."_

_She nodded. "It was protecting your heart from being broken again."_

_He pulled her into a tight embrace "Perhaps you're right. Zafira did hurt me and I never wanted to go through that again. And because of that, I kept pushing you away." He pulled back out of her warm embrace. "I'm sorry querida, I must have caused you pain over the years, when I wouldn't unmask for you."_

_She placed her fingers against his lip, compassion showed in her eyes. "Shhh Diego, perhaps you weren't ready for us to be together. You needed time to heal, to trust again."_

_He gently kissed her nose. "Perhaps." He paused to gather his thoughts once more. "On the journey home, I had plenty of time to think about Zafira, of what our life would have been like if we had married. You know about her family's involvement in the rebellion?"_

_Victoria nodded_

"_Well, I knew about her links to the rebels during our courtship and later on I came to realise that the cause was very important to her, perhaps more important than me. If we had married, it would have been wonderful for a couple of years but then I think she would have become bored with our life and would have wanted to continue fighting for the overthrow of Spanish rule. I came to realise that our marriage would have been a mistake."_

"_Madre de dios." Victoria whispered. She thought back to the time when Zafira and her husband came to Los Angeles and she had seen how important the rebellion was to the young woman, although she had been willing to give that up to be with Diego again. She knew that Diego was right. The young woman would not have been able to settle to a life of ease as Doña de la Vega._

"_Oh Diego, I'm sorry." she kissed him softly on his forehead._

"_In a way, she did me a favour by not showing up at the chapel." he said._

"_Oh." _

_Diego smiled. "Si, as the ship got closer to California, my thoughts started turning towards a pretty raven hair girl, who had taken over the tavern." He paused, grinned at the blush that came over her face. "I had wondered what had happened to her. When I got home, one of the first things that I asked my father was about you, to see if you had married and hoping that you had not."_

_Victoria stared at him, incredulously. "Dios, does that mean you had feelings for me even then?"_

_He chuckled. "Si, I think I had feelings for you even before I left. But you were too young to even approach. I was nineteen and you were fourteen, almost fifteen."_

_She shook her head, still not believing this incredible revelation that Diego had loved her all those years ago. _"_Well Juliet was fourteen." she stated._

_Diego laughed. "That maybe so but in real life, no family would allow their fourteen year old daughter to begin courting. I know I wouldn't." He gently caressed her face with his hand. "When I entered the tavern that first time and saw that the pretty girl had grown into a very beautiful, spirited woman, I fell so deeply in love, that I couldn't get two words out. I knew then that you were the one for me. But even though I loved you, I still carried the hurt of Zafira's rejection."_

"_Oh Diego, I would never have rejected you, get angry yes, but not that." She paused then continued. "I remembered a good-looking boy going off to school in Madrid and then years later, he returned a handsome man, and in that instant I too fell in love, but then Zorro came and then I.. oh Diego, if only things were different..."_

"_Shh querida, no regrets about anything." He gently kissed her lips softly. "I love you Victoria Maria." he gazed lovingly into her soft brown eyes._

"_And I love you Diego Sebastian." she melted into his vivid blue ones._

_They kissed slowly, lovingly. They both moaned as their lips parted and his tongue curled with hers. Their usual passion flared between them as Diego picked up his wife and carried her upstairs to their bedroom._

* * *

"Doña Victoria...Doña Victoria, are you okay?" Mendoza asked concerned.

"Oh, Si I'm okay Sergeant, my mind was wandering. What were you saying?" she gave him a smile.

Mendoza gave a sigh of relief. "I was just saying that you must miss Don Felipe a lot, now that he is in Monterey, learning law."

She nodded. "Si, we do miss him but he has wanted to learn the law for some time now."

He nodded. "I think he will be wonderful at it. Will he be home for the… um… new arrival?"

She grinned nodded. "Si, he will be coming home in about six weeks."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two months later Francisco arrived at the de la Vega hacienda with several lancers to ask his brother-in-law a favour.

"Francisco, come in, come in." Diego ushered him into the library, where he had been playing a game of chess with Felipe.

The young man had been home for five days now and Diego hadn't seen much of his elder son. Felipe had taken some time to see his young senorita and from all accounts, the pair had become inseparable. They had been corresponding all this time and their friendship was deepening into something more. The young couple knew that Felipe still had a long way to go with his studies, but she was willing to wait for him. They were young and had their entire lives ahead of them.

"Diego, I need your help with tracking down these cattle thieves that have been plaguing us the last several weeks."

He frowned slightly. "Francisco, I would like nothing better than to help you but Victoria is due any day now and I don't want to leave her."

"You should go Diego." Victoria's voice came from behind the men. They turned around to watch her slowly walk into the room, her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Victoria, you should be resting." Diego said worriedly.

Francisco kissed her cheek. "Diego's right, sister. You look a little..."

"Don't you dare say it Francisco. I know what I look like." she smiled at their concern. "I couldn't get comfortable. Now what's this about the thieves?"

Francisco frowned slightly. "Last night they robbed the Gomez place and took at least fifteen head of cattle."

Victoria gasped. "That's terrible."

Diego frowned. "But Gomez is only a small rancher, that almost half his herd."

Francisco nodded. "More like a third. The thieves have become more brazen recently, stealing in greater numbers."

"Si, we have lost about twenty head ourselves over the last month."

"You must go Diego." Victoria said firmly.

"But..."

She shook her head. "No buts." she placed her hand on his arm. "I know you are that you are worried but our baby may not come for another couple of days."

Francisco saw him waver. "You are our best hope Diego, my men have looked everywhere we can think of and outside of the local Indians, you are the best tracker."

"Besides you haven't left the hacienda in days, you need to get out and take Felipe with you." Victoria added.

Diego raised an eyebrow. "Felipe?"

Victoria chuckled. "You both have too much energy just to sit and play chess for days on end. Go out and have some fun."

Felipe choked at the guilty look on his father's face. He knew that his father had always enjoyed the thrill of using his skills to track down bandits and so it seemed that Victoria knew it as well.

Diego turned and glared at his son and Felipe quickly made his face neutral as possible but he couldn't entirely hide his amusement. Diego back turned to the others and saw their amusement on their faces. He ran his fingers through his hair; he did want to help Francisco, the cattle thieves were stealing more often, stealing the livelihoods of the ranchers.

"Diego, your father is around, so is Maria and Elizabeth is coming over for lunch, so I won't be alone." she squeezed his arm.

He sighed. "Okay, we'll go but if anything..."

"Shhh, nothing will happen. Now go!"

"Are you ordering me out of my own home?" he exclaimed, with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Victoria too held back her amusement but she couldn't hide it from her sparkling eye.s "Yes, now go."

Diego allowed himself to be pushed towards the door. "Well I guess I'm going then, Francisco."

Francisco chuckled. "It sure looks like it to me."

"It certainly does." Felipe added as he moved towards the door where his father and uncle stood.

Diego shook his head and grinned, it would be good to get outside and do something other than waiting. He took his wife's hand and raised it to his lips. "I promise that I won't be too long, querida." he whispered before kissing her soft skin and gently placed his hand on her stomach.

"Go find those thieves." she gave him another gentle shove.

* * *

Two hours after Diego left, Victoria started her contractions. She was sitting with Elizabeth in the library, chatting away, when she grabbed her sister-in-law's arm as a sharp pain jolted her.

"Victoria! Is it...?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just a pain in my back. I'm okay. Rebecca has grown since the last time I saw her."

Elizabeth smiled warmly at the thought of her daughter. "But you only saw her last week."

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, but babies grow fast don't they."

"Si they do. I can't believe that she will be six months old next week...Victoria!" she exclaimed as the hand on her arm tightened once more and saw the blood rush from her face. "Right, lets get you to bed."

Victoria shook her head. "It's okay Eliza...arhhh." she couldn't keep from crying out as another spasm hit her. "Perhaps you are right." she whispered as Elizabeth helped her up, it was then that she felt her waters break. She smiled weakly. "I think you better get the doctor."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Is it time?"

"Oh very much so, you best get father and Maria..."

"But first I will get you to bed." Elizabeth said firmly as she gently helped Victoria to her room.

Victoria giggled. "Just wait until Diego hears about this..."

* * *

Alcalde Escalante with Diego and Felipe along with five lancers arrived at the Gomez's ranch to begin their search for the cattle thieves. "Ah Senor Gomez, I'm sorry to hear about what happened last night. Are you and your family okay?" Diego said as he dismounted.

"Si Don Diego, we are fine and that is the most important thing isn't it." he replied stoically as they shook hands.

Diego nodded. "Si it is. The Alcalde said that you lost about fifteen head..."

Gomez sighed. "That's right, on the land bordering Don Emilio. We had done a head count yesterday in time for branding tomorrow but this morning, I had discovered them gone. My son and I searched the area but we couldn't find them. Are you and the Alcalde going to find them?"

Francisco spoke up. "We will certainly do our best Senor Gomez." he re-assured the other man.

"Gracias Alcalde."

The party of men rode out to the boundaries of Gomez and Don Emilio ranches. Diego frowned at the sight of the ground. "There are a lot of tracks covering each other. It will make it harder to find the correct one."

"But it's not impossible Diego?" Francisco called out from where he and his men stood apart from his brother-in-law.

Diego shrugged and smiled. "Maybe not, it will take some time though. If you could all stay where you are, I'll see if I can find the right tracks."

"Of course." Francisco confirmed.

For the next twenty minutes, the men chattered amongst themselves as they watched Diego explore the area. Several times, they thought he had found the trail but it had turned out to be only Gomez and his son's tracks. Francisco watched his brother-in-law with ever increasing respect as he saw Diego's single-mindedness pursuit of these bandits and knew now why neither de Soto nor Ramone had never caught Zorro. This determination almost bordered on obsession, most other men would have given up long before this. He would have made a great soldier, he reflected.

Diego sat up straight in his saddle. "Francisco, I believe I've found it." he called out and motioned the others to join him.

"How do you know it's the correct track?" Francisco asked.

Diego shrugged and grinned. "I don't believe that Senor Gomez would allow his horse to have a missing nail in his shoe."

Francisco raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You found that, in all this...this mess."

Diego chuckled. "In all this mess, you have to look for something out of the ordinary. There are plenty of cattle tracks, as you would assume, and many horses but this struck me..." he pointed down to a very good imprint of a hoof, that was missing a nail in the shoe.

Francisco snorted as he saw it. "I might have missed that."

Diego shook his head. "I doubt that, you've tracked bandits before."

"Si I have." he sighed. "Do you know which way they went?"

Diego nodded. "Si, I believe so."

"Well led on Diego."

* * *

For the next hour, Diego led them around the area. Now that they knew what to look for, it was reasonably easy to follow but as with any of these searches, a few surprises were thrown their way. The men stopped by a large area of rocky ground; they knew the thieves had come at least this far but now they had to search the entire area for the way through. The men were a little disgruntled by this delay but they used the time to eat some food while both Diego and Felipe searched for further signs of the bandits.

"Father, over here." Felipe called out.

Diego crossed over to his son and knelt down. "Si, you're right Felipe, they came this way. Good work son." he slapped the younger man on the back and stood up.

"Gracias father." he grinned as they mounted their horses and went back to the Alcalde and the lancers.

"I take it you found it Don Diego?" Sergeant Mendoza asked.

"It was Felipe who made the breakthrough." he grinned.

"That's wonderful Don Felipe. You take after your father. Please have some of our food." he replied as he held out a small container with some cooked chicken in it.

Felipe smiled warmly at the portly lancer. "Gracias Sergeant." as he took the container and passed it over to his father.

A short time later, they were on their way again. By this time, they had identified four individual horses, amongst the cattle that the thieves were driving towards the coast nut once again the men were stumped when they came to a sheer cliff.

Francisco frowned. "I don't understand, they wouldn't have driven the cattle over the edge, would they?"

Diego shook his head; he too was confused. "I can't imagine it. They wouldn't get much money for the cattle badly damaged by the fall."

"Did we miss something?" Felipe asked.

Diego sighed. "I'll go back and check but I don't believe we have."

As Diego rode away, Felipe frowned as his eyes swept the ground around him. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. He saw several cattle tracks and then something caught his eye, a couple of metres away. He dismounted and walked several paces to the area.

"Have you found something Felipe?" Francisco asked.

"I'm not sure uncle." he relied as he knelt down. There was a disturbance in the soil, as if the dirt was covering something. As he carefully brushed the dirt away, Diego arrived back.

"This is the correct route they took but I don't understand it. What's Felipe up to?"

Francisco shrugged. "I don't know."

"Father." Felipe called out.

Diego and Francisco dismounted and crossed over to where Felipe was kneeling. "What have you found?" Diego asked.

"A hole."

Francisco snorted. "A hole! This land is full of holes. What's so special about this one?"

Felipe chuckled. "Si that's true but this hole is as large as my fist, round and smooth. It looks like it could hold a post or a pole."

"Mmm." Diego uttered as he knelt down and inspected the hole. "Why is this here? What's its purpose?"

"Alcalde! Corporal Lopez has found something." Mendoza called out.

The three men crossed over to the Corporal and were startled by his discovery. Hidden under thick bushes, were several large, long thick poles, along with many coils of thick rope and amongst the rope were several large pulleys.

"What on earth?" Francisco muttered as he stared intently at the equipment. "You don't think that they would..."

"...Use this to lower the cattle down the cliff." Diego finished as he stared incredulously towards the edge.

"You can't be serious Diego. That's a long drop down to the beach and it would take more than the four men that we have been following."

"Si it would and it would take time to lower even one steer down the side. Perhaps that's why they have only taken ten or fifteen at any one time." he said thoughtfully.

The men were silent for a time, each lost in their thoughts at the ingenuity of the thieves.

"Father, I have found another hole." Felipe called out. He was further back towards the bushes surrounding them.

Diego nodded. "There should be at least another two holes, perhaps even six holes to hold these poles and at regular spaces too no doubt, to spread the weight evenly. Francisco, these are not your average thieves."

Francisco nodded. "I am beginning to see that. I would image they would have some military training, possible Navy. Those pulleys look very similar to the ones they use to raise and lower the heavy sail cloths." he sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "I am going to need more help with catching this gang. It's not only the men stealing the cattle but it's also the men on the beach below and the ship as well."

Diego nodded. "Will you be sending this to this to Monterey or go directly to Mexico City?"

"Monterey first, they will have to send reinforcements down, both soldiers and perhaps a navy ship as well. And I will have to post some men nearby to gather information about them; how many men, how often and so on. This is going to take time."

He turned around and saw their many bootprints in the dirt. "Can we cover our tracks here?" he asked. He was startled when Diego and Felipe exchanged a knowing glance. "What a stupid question, of course you can." he grinned and shook his head, he should have know the answer to that question before he even asked it.

"Well we can't do much more now." Francisco said as he placed his hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. "Diego, I know you must be anxious to get back home and I won't keep you any longer. Who knows what my sister will do to me, if I kept you away."

He chuckled. "Si, I wouldn't want to know what she would do to both of us. Felipe and I will cover up our tracks here."

"I really do appreciate both your help with this." he said sincerely.

"De nada Francisco, anytime you need help, just ask."

"You might regret that." he grinned as he mounted his horse.

Diego grinned back. "Perhaps. Adios."

"Adios."

As the Alcalde and his lancers rode away, Diego and Felipe swept the area clean of their tracks.

* * *

When Diego and Felipe reached home, they found the hacienda in a state of excitement.

"Victoria." he whispered, his heart beating fast, as he leapt off his horse and ran inside, with Felipe following him.

Don Alejandro had heard the horses and met his son and grandson at the door.

"Victoria...is...she?" Diego panted.

Don Alejandro grabbed his son's arm, grinning. "Victoria went into labour soon after you left Diego. Come and sit down, son. It may be some time yet."

"I knew I shouldn't have left her." his voice shook with guilt.

"You couldn't have done anything Diego." he handed both Diego and Felipe a glass of wine, and then poured one for himself, to calm their nerves.

Over the next four hours, the three de la Vega men waited in silence in the library.

Don Alejandro tried to read, while Diego played chess with Felipe, who had won easily. Diego's mind was definitely not on the game, Felipe smiled. He too felt anxious, knowing that he is about to have another brother or sister, he couldn't image what his father was going through, when suddenly they heard a faint cry of a baby.

"Dios, I'm a father again." Diego said as they all stood up grinning and hugging each other.

A short time later Elizabeth entered the library with a large smile on her face. "Diego, you have a beautiful little daughter." she said to the waiting men.

"A girl!" was all Diego could say as he hugged his sister-in-law. "And Victoria how is she?"

"She's doing well, you can go and see them now."

Diego needed no more urging as he raced off towards their rooms.

He slowly opened the door and went inside. On their bed, he saw a tired but exhilarated Victoria, sitting up and cradling a small bundle in her arms. She smiled warmly when she saw him. "Diego come and say hello to your daughter, Rosita."

He sat on the bed, kissed Victoria's forehead and looked at their little girl, whom they had named after Victoria's love of roses. "Dios, she's as beautiful as her mother." he said softly as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders and gazed down in wonder at their precious baby. "I love you Victoria." he kissed her head again.

Victoria rested her head on his shoulders. "I love you too Diego."

There was a soft knock on the door and Don Alejandro called out. "Can we come in?"

"Of course father." Diego called out as he rose from the bed. His father came in carrying Edmund, followed by Felipe. Diego took his son from his grandfather's arms as Don Alejandro looked down with a big smile at Victoria and the small bundle in her arms.

"This is your granddaughter, father." Victoria said.

"Oh my." was all he could say as he looked down at little babe, with tears welling in his eyes. He leant over and kissed Victoria on her head.

Felipe was standing at the base of the bed, looking at his mother and new baby sister in wonder. "She's so small, father." he whispered as Diego stood beside him.

Diego chuckled as he put an arm around his son's shoulders. "She will grow soon enough."

Edmund was squirming in his father's arms, waiting to see this little thing in his mother's arms. "Papa, I want to see."

Diego carried his son and sat on the bed. "Edmund, this is your little sister."

Edmund looked intently at this new arrival and leaned forward gave his sister a light kiss on her head.

Diego and Victoria were surprised but pleased at his loving gesture.

Victoria gazed misty eyed around at the people she loved. Her husband, father, two sons and daughter, and with her voice full of love said. "This is our family."

* * *

THE END

**A/N** - I hope that you have all enjoyed reading the trilogy as I enjoyed writing it. I have a number of other stories that I will post in the near future


End file.
